Cherry Bomb Death Note
by Rose-Obitto
Summary: It was just another day for the Kira case investigators,- That is until Sakura Haruno falls out of the sky. What happens when L and the others find her injured in the park? And what's this? Why is Light trying to kill her with the death note? And even more interesting, why won't it work? "Where am I? And who's this 'Kira you keep talking about?" Plz review and PM
1. Mystery Girl

It was a normal day for the 'Kira' case investigators.

Ryuzaki, or L, was sitting in his normal position, knees brought up to his chest, onyx eyes glued to the camera monitors in the room, and chewing on his thumb-nail.

Light Yagami, was sitting in the chair beside him, watching from the corner of his eye, plotting ways to _kill_ him. Matsuda was being stupid and screaming something about 'Misa misa' into a cell phone. Everyone else was just staring smugly, behind their coffee cups.

Yep, just another day.-Until this happened.

**Tokyo Japan, 6:15AM**

"Watari, would you get the car?" Ryuzaki asked. His attention, for once in his life, had switched from the monitors, to the view outside the wide-scale window.

His onyx eyes were still opened wide and glued to the sky over a certain space.

"Of course but, might I ask why?" Watari asked, confused. Ryuzaki had _never_ in his _entire __**life, **_asked or did anything other then stare at his monitors,__And frankly, it scared him.

"Well," He paused. "You're probably not going to believe this but, something fell out of the sky, just over city park." He said with such ease you'd think it was a normal occurence.

**Tokyo Japan, City Park, 7:00AM**

"Are you sure you were not seeing things, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, with an angry sigh. They had been searching for the last half an hour, and found nothing!

Light turned to see the blank face of Ryuzaki staring square at him.

"..."

"..."

"..."

He wasn't blinking.

"...**Would you **_**stop staring**_** at me?"**Light said sternly. You couldn't blame him, really. When you have someone who looks like he's high on drugs, not wearing shoes in the city park, and searching for something he claimed fell out of the sky, you'd be creeped out too.

Ryuzaki stared for about two more seconds, before suddenly resuming his search.

"It's times like this I'm tempted to kill him..."Ryuk said to Light once they were out of earshot of the others.

Light smirked as a plan formed in his head. "Why dont you? It'll get him off both our backs." He mumbled.

Ryuk's eyes had a certain shine to them at this statement. "You know, I think I will.."

His smirk grew to an impossible size, and he looked like a maniac. "Really?"

Ryuk's permanent clown smile grew larger, if thats even possible. "No." Light's maniac smirk turned into a shocked thin line, then a deep frown. He glared at Ryuk."You're sick Ryuk." _'Oh yeah,__** I'm**__ the sick one...'_

Ryuzaki turned around. He heard it. It was faint, and barely audiable, but he heard it nonetheless.

'_Hmm..89% chance it was an animal, and 8% chance of it being what I saw.." _He thought it over, until he reached his decision.

_'Meh, What the hell..'_ He walked to the bushes where he had heard the noise. He passed through them, only to be tripped by something.

"Ah!" He chirped in suprise, as he fell face first into the ground. He used his palms to push himself up to his knees, and examined his now ruined, white T-Shirt. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and a flicker of _pink._ He swivled around to see the pink dissapear into the bushes. He'd be damned if he let whatever this was just dissapear, and make him look like an idiot, which he _cleary __**wasn't.**_ It might've not been the smartest thing to do, but he crawled after it.

Only when he emerged from the bushes, did he realize there was something wet on his hands. He sat on his knees, and looked at his hands. To his utmost surprise, there was blood on them. '_Blood? Well I guess that_'s _reasonable, given the fact it fell from such a height..' _He looked at the ground and followed the blood trail with his eyes. _'It leads to behind that tree..' _He carefully crawled closer, paused, and began crawling again. He stopped about 3ft from the tree, and listened. He recongnized the distinct sound of someone or something trying to silence their heavy breathing. He stopped again when he reach the tree, and listened.

He didn't hear anything.

He peered around the tree and saw a most peculiar sight. A girl, about his age, dressed in the oddest clothing he'd ever _**seen**_. And she had _pink_ hair. Her clothes had small tears in them, most likely form the fall, and her face was bruised and bleeding a bit. He decided he'd have to find the wound that left the blood trail later. He snapped out of his trance state, and realized exactly _why_ he hadn't heard anything. It hit him like a ton of bricks. _'She isn't __**breathing!'**_


	2. Emergency

He had to do it.

His face came closer.

He _had _to do it. He just had to keep telling himself that, as he edged closer to preform CPR.

Closer.

_Closer..._

_**Closer...**_

What happened next, confused him greatly. Although he hadn't made contact yet, he was pretty sure he was suppose to be _giving her_ air.

Not having it knocked out of him.

"Oof!" Was the sound he made when something hit him in the stomach. Hard. In fact, it hit him so hard, it knocked him on his bottum. He looked up to see angry emerald eyes. She had shifted positions. It was most likely, he concluded, she had knee'd him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing?_" She seethed.

He gave her a blank stare before answering. "Well, considering the fact I found you not breathing, I was adminastrating CPR." He spoke in his usual fast-pace.

"CPR?" She asked tensly.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm not some kidnapper. However, due to the current situation, and surrounding events, _you_ will have to come, with me." He spaced his phrases out, as if talking to a child. '_This, probably wont be easy...'_

"Not a kidnapper huh?" She snorted.

"That is whatI said. However if you will not cooroperate willingly, I will be forced to take extreme measures."

"Extreme measures? Like what?" She glanced him up and down, taking in his appearence. "You dont look like you could do much harm." The pinkette sneered.

"Actually I'll have you know Im alot stronger than I look." He took no offence to what she said. After all, Light had said the exact same thing.

The two sat in silence. One glaring, the other staring.

"I take it this means you wont come willingly?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Got that right buddy. I'm not going _anywhere_."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

_Thump!_

The girl's eyes widened. Pain shot through her head, and the current migrane she had wasnt helping. He had just _flicked_ her _forhead!_ "What the hell was tha-!" Her sentence was cut short by him tossing her easily but carefully over his slouched form.

"H-Hey! Put me down! You can't do this! Tsunade-Sama will come for me!" She yelled and demanded. It was obvious she didnt like to be touched.

He glanced back at her.

'_tsunade-sama? Does this girl work for Kira? No, that's impossible. She fell out of the sky for goodness sake! But, if Kira can kill from a distance, perhaps he has some supernatural power?.. Is it possible he summoned her from somewhere?' _He pondered, ignoring the ongoing rants and threaths from the struggling girl.

"Watari! Look what _I have!_" He shouted as he walked towards the limo. He opened the door and set the girl down in the seat across from Light before he got in himself, and sat in his usual position.

"Ryuzaki...Uh, Who is this?" Light asked awkwardly. '_What is he __**thinking?**__ Who is this person? And why the __**hell**__ does she have pink hair?'_

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He looks toward the girl. "What _is_ your name?" He asks. She eyes him up and down, then switches her eyes to Light. Once deeming it safe she answers.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Apprentice of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-seishou." Sakura concludes.

**"I dont like these people. They dont seem right. If they try anything, lets kick their asses okay?"** Her inner said. She silently agrees.

'_Tsunade-sama will come to get me. I just have to stay whole and healthy until then.'_

"So, you said your name was Sakura right? Where are you from?" Light questions.

"I'm sorry. I've told you all I can."

"I see. Watari, could you take us back to the base?"

They entered the monitor room, and came to greet them. He had a somewhat stern confused look on his face.

"L, I thought we agreed that there were not going to be anymore additions to team?" He asked, referring to Sakura.

"We did. However, under the circumstances, this is an exception. Also, I have not technically added her to the team. I simply brought her here to question her about _how _she got here, _why _she's here, who she is, where she's from, and how to get her back safely. Ofcourse, that will have to wait until after I deduce that she, is in fact _**not**_ Kira, and not working for him." Ryuzaki said matter-of-factly. "As of now though, she will be handcuffed to me. But first, we must administer first-aid."

"Why am I handcuffed to you again?" Sakura asked, trying to sit up on the bed he placed her on. Ryuzaki wheeled his chair over to the bed, and placed a finger on her forhead, gently pushing her back down.

"I wouldn't move too much, if I were you. You might re-open that wound."

'_What is __**with **__this dude and his fascination with my forhead?' _Sakura mentally screamed."I'm a medical kunoichi. I think I know when its safe to move."

"Are you now? Interesting..." He trails off. "You should prrobably get some rest."

She ignores him and turns over on her side. Her back facing him. She begins to think of how this all started.

_Everything was muffled and blurry. She could see that Naruto was there, thanks to his yellow hair. She sensed Kakashi was there too._

_All of a sudden, her vision became clear. "Sakura-Chan!" She heard Naruto scream._

_"Fools, you cannot defeat me." Oh yeah, that's right. She remebered now. They were fighting Itachi. They had all been injured, Naruto had a large gash across his chest, and Kakashi had a shuriken lodged in his leg. Both were now restrained by a Ninjutsu. She herself had several kunia deep in her side. _

_Itachi reached for something inside his cloak, "Haruno Sakura." ,and pulled out a scroll. He bit his thumb and pressed the bleeding limb to the paper. He looked up at her. That is when she noticed it. His sharingan wasn't activated. His eyes were black, and she saw flashes of sadness and sympathy._

_"I'll see you in the next world.."_

_A horrible darkness swallowed her._

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, frightened. When her eyes adjusted, she realized, it was night, probably about 2:00AM.

She had fallen asleep. She looked to the stand beside her bed. There was a bin on the other side, and inside the bin, were her old bandages. '_Someone, changed my bandages...?' _She looked to the other side of theroom, only to be met with wide onyx eyes, inches away. She jumped backwards, only to fall off the side of the bed. When she looked up, there he was, staring down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn;t mean to startle you." He apolagized. Her eyes flared with anger.

"Startle? You scared the hell out of me! Is that your hobbie? Watching girls while they sleep?" She yelled.

"Actually, you were twitching in your sleep. I was making sure you weren't having trouble breathing." He reach out a hand to her. She hesitantly took it, and he pulled her back up. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a short temper is all. And with all that's happened, I'm a bit wary." She answers. He nods. He understands. After all, he is L.

They fall into uneasy rest.

_**The next morning-**_

_Poke._ He pokes her shoulder.

"..."

_Poke. _He pokes her head.

"Hn.."

_Poke. Poke._

"..."

"Rise and shine cherry vine." He encourages.

When she does get up, he informs her they're going to a meeting at a restaraunt. When they arrive, they head into the place and sit at a table with Light, and some blonde girl._ 'Who's this?' __**"I dont know, but she seems like a snob. Kinda like Ino. I say we dont say anything, or give out any more information until Tsunade comes." **__'Agreed.' _Sakura always enjoyed conversing with her inner. "Ofcourse she was a little hot-headed every now and then, but she valued her advice.

"Hello Light, Misa. This is Sakura. She will be joining us from now on, for a while." Ryuzaki explained. Misa looked at her, and remained silent, as if confused. She then came out of her trance.

"Is your hair natural?" She asked. You could see the annoyance on Sakura's face as she simply nodded. Light, being the genius he is, changed the subject.

"So Ryuzaki, why are you handcuffed to Sakura? Is it the same thing you did with me?"

"Yes." He said. The waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Sakura found it strange that Ryuzaki ordered cake right off the bat, instead of waiting.

She found it even more interesting, that there was a clown looking bat monster floating behind Light. It realized she could see him and looked kind of surprised. To test it, he floated sideways, and watched as her eyes followed him. He laughed like a maniac, and she thought she saw Light glance back at it. Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit. _'What is this thing? And what connection does it have to Light?'_ Her thoughts were interupted when she heard the loud sound of glass breaking, and a man came out of the kitchen with a gun.

"**Everybody get down!"**


	3. Cake

**A;/N Sorry its short, I have a writers block**

**"Everybody get down!" **The man shouted. He pointed his pistol at everyone. He was wearing a black jacket and skii mask. When he walked, his shoes made a distinct sound. She couldn't place it but, she recognized it from _somewhere.._ Sakura watch as the man grew angry at them, because they were the only ones who hadn't dived to the floor.

The man walked over to their table, and pointed the gun at Ryuzaki, who shifted his odd position to where he was facing the perp.

"..Yes? Can I help you?" Ryuzaki asks. The man has a look of shock on his face. He waves the gun in his hand.

"Yea, you can. Give me Misa." He demands.

Ryuzaki stares.

And stares.

And stares.

And stares

The kidnapper shifts, in **extreme **discomfort.

"Are you _blind, _or just _stupid?_" He asks amazed. Not many people would act this way when faced with someone who has a gun pointed at your head. Ryuzaki puts his hand in front of his face and waved it side to side.

"No. I dont think I'm blind, and I'm certainly not stupid." He says, drawing his attention back to the armed man. Everyone at the table stared at Ryuzaki, with the same thought. '_**What**__ is he __**doing?!'**_

_'Oh, so __**he **__must be a criminal. Thats why he's handling this so well...' _The man thought. He had to come up with _some _reason, this guy wouldn't be freaking out. His eyes drifted to L's wrists, and he noticed the handcuffs and followed over to a pink haired girl. '_Kidnapper? Rapist? Or is that some kind of fucked up foreplay?'_

"So your into _that _kinda stuff?" He asks, jerking his head towards L's left. Ryuzaki tilts his head a little in confusion, then looks to his left. He quickly looks back at the man.

"Yes. I'm very fond of it." Ryuzaki explains. The perp's face, the parts you could see, were turning a visible shade of red, and he wished he didn't ask.

"Oh, um...I uh..I have to go.." He dissapeared, only to be arrested outside. There were whispers in the cafe, about the four who did nothing when faced with an armed man. They each caught bits of them. "Crazy" "Gosh, amazing". The four continued their meal until Light laughed awkwardly.

"Haha..Uh Ryuzaki, when you said you were into _that_ kind of stuff..." He looked at Sakura, then Ryuzaki. "You were kidding right?"

Ryuzaki looked at Light and said seriously, "No. I _am _very fond of it."

"Well, this has been fun, but uh, I have to go.." Misa said, while getting up to leave. When she was gone, L looked at Light and Sakura.

"What's wrong with liking cake?" He asked curiously. Light facepalmed. Sakura sighed.

"Nothing." They said in unsion.

**Tokyo Japan, Light's House, 11:56PM**

In the dark lit room, Light sat writing names in his death note, Ryuk floating above his head. He paused, and looked at Ryuk.

"Ryuk, Why did you laugh like that today?"Ryuk just grinned wider, His eyes glowing red. "No reason." He wasn't going to _tell_ Light, that Sakura girl could see him.

Where would the fun be in that?

"Light!" Came Misa's sing-song voice as she bounded into the room. Light managed to put his Death Note back before she saw it. He pu on his charming act, and hugged back.

"Misa!" He faked joy. '_I can do this. I just need Misa to tell me what L's real name is..But what about Sakura? I'll have to kill her __**after **__I kill L... Just you wait, He won't be around to save you much longer!' _He laughed maniacally inside his head.

**Tokyo Japan, Base: L's room. 3:47AM**

L sat in his wheel chair, staring at nothing-ness. He would usually stare at the monitors, but the power was out.

Needless to say: He was **bored. **He decided he could use some cake. As he got up, he felt light-hheaded. It was pretty dark in the room, and as he walked towards the door, he tripped and fell on something.

"Oof!" He recongnized the voice immediatly. It was Sakura. He looked down to see her underneath him. His eyes adjusted and he could make out the outline of her face, and her emerald eyes.

She looked pissed.

"Get the hell off me!" She shrieks. It hurts his ears, so he place a finger over her lips, in a shush motion. He can see her face turning red, and thinks she might be ill.

He looks into her eyes, and stares. Like always, he stared for a while.

"What...what are you doing?"

He leans in.


	4. Unexpected happenings

"What...what are you doing?"

He leans in.

_Wham! _The slams open, to reveal a seething Light. He stalks over, and yanks L off of Sakura. He holds the confused L by the collar of his white T-shirt. His eyes burn with undeniable rage.

"What the _hell are you __**doing?!**_**"** He demands. L looks at him like he was an alien.

"What do you mean? Someone as intellegant as you , Light, should recognize when someone is checking for a fever." He stated antipilitically.

The tension grew.

"'_Checking for a fever'_ my ass. You were going to kiss her weren't you?!" Light yells. L remains quiet, his mouth slightly agape, when it pulls into a strange, open mouth stalker smile.

"No. But why would such bother you Light?" L gasps. "Unless..." Quickly catching on, Light releases L an is flustered.

"Nani? Her? As if!" He strongly denies."Anyway, how come you haven't done to her what you did to me?" He demnds, changing the subject.

L shrugs.

"I dont really know, but if it will help you sleep at night, tomorrow I will." He assures. Light nods.

"You hear that Sakura?" Light asks.

No response.

"Sakura?"

They looks over to see Sakura has already, gone back to sleep. On the floor.

'She must have been really exhausted.' Light thought as he picked the girl up, and placed her on the bed.

Light anounced he was going to bed, and left the room.

**30 minutes later**

L sat in his spinning chair, using his finger on the bed side desk to slowly rock it side to side, biting his thumb, as he watched Sakura. His eyes just barely over his knees.

_"Ever since Kira showed up, all kinds of strange things have happened..Like Sakura, She fell out of the sky..Is it possible she came from a different dimensoin or time? No..That's impossible! But, that is what I thought until Kira could kill from a distance..' _L sat there, trying to make sense of all that's happened. Then it hit him, as he remembered something.

_"Tsunade-Sama!"_

Where had he heard that name before? L thought back to childhood at Wammy's. He remebered always having nightmares, and that's why he quit sleeping. He didn;t remeber what they were about, but he was certain, they held clues to what was happening. He was also sure, he would have the same dreams. He concluded there was only one way to find out more about this.

L had to sleep.

He crawled onto the big bed, opposite of Sakura, and laid on his back. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

_**Scratch! Sheeeeiiii! **_**He opened his eyes, and all he was dark. Blackness. **_**Nothingness.**_** He recongnized the blackness as his dreams from his childhood.**

**But not the noise. It was a horrible sound, like claws on a chalkboard. **

_**Woosh!**_** Something was thrown. He heard a thud and knew something had been hit and fallen to the floor. L saw slight light ahead of him, and walked toward it, despite the voices in his head warning him against it. They said he'd find something terrible in that light,as a child, L listened to his head, but now he had to know. As he approached the light, the screeching turned into muffled sounds. The closer he got, the clearer the sounds.**

**They were now muffled voices. No. Muffled **_**screams**_**. He could make out only a few words.**

**"...Akatsuki" It sounded familiar. He picked up his pace.**

**"Sasuke" He was jogging now.**

**"Hidden Leaf," **

**"Shanaro!" He was at a full blown run now.**

**The light was now in front of him. He jumped at it, arm outstretched.**

_**"Tsunade-sama" **_

**He touched the light, and heard a scream. Full of rage.**

**He was swallowed in flames.**

Ryuxaki shot up, startled. His breathing was heavy, and his body burned. He whiped the sweat from his forhead with his sleave.

He looked over at Sakura's sleeping form, and remembered what he promised Light.

He knew what he had to do.

**Tokyo Japan SFPD confinement**

Sakura woke up, and stretched like a cat. She then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and froze.

She wasn't in her room. She was in, what looked like to her, some sort of enemy interigation cell.

She jumped when she herd a robotic voice.

"Ah, Sakura'san, you're awake. You must be wondering where you are, and how you got here. You're here because I _brought _you here," The voice explained,"-And it was all Light's idea" It added quickly. By the way it spoke Sakura could only guess it was Ryuzaki.

"Ryu..Ryuzaki, is that you?" She asked, still a bit drowsy.

There was silence.

"Sakura-san, I have asked the others to leave the room, so I can ask you a few questions. However I'd rather ask them in person, so the only ones who will know what they are shall be myself, and you. Watari will be watching, but the audio will be turned off. I will see you soon." The voice cut off.

**15 minutes ****later**

Ryuzaki closed the door behind him and leaned on it. When Sakura acknoledged him, he walked closer, in his slouched position.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Sakura questioned, crossing her legs.

"-What is an Akatsuki?" He doesn't miss a beat, and she stares blanky, a distant look in her eyes. Her eyes slightly narrow, and she answers hesitantly.

"They're bad people."

"What is a Sasuke?" He asked. Her head snaps toward him, so fast that there is a 'pop' noise. There is mixed emotions in her eyes, and he knows none of them are good.

Her mouth opens, then closes, as if she's trying to find the words. She lowers her head, her bangs now covering her eyes.

"He's...uh..He's someone..I used to know..." Her shoulders are shaking slightly now. She's trying to fight back tears. Tears of rage. He doesn't know what to do, and for some reason, he doesn't like it.

'_Was this 'Sasuke' person, a frined of hers? a boyfrined perhaps?' _He thought solemly. He quickly changed the subject.

"What's a Hidden Leaf?" She reacts with surprise, and eyes him curiously, but cautiously.

"It's where I'm from. I doubt you've been there."

"I do too. But at the same time, I dont."

"Wha-?..Nevermind. Can I leave now?" She asked annoyed. He smiles, from behind his knees, and she can't help but think about how he looks like an adorable child at times. He shakes his head 'no' and quickly leaves, anime style.

**4 hours later**

"Ugh!" Sakura groans. "When can I leave?"

There is a click, before the same voice from earlier answers, "You can't."

Sakura glares at the camera. "What do you _mean _'I can't'?" She demands.

Silence

_**'They're ignoring us!' **_Her inner shouts. '_Inner? Where have you been? I kinda forgot you existed..hehe.' __**'Grr...Whatever! We've been in here for **__**4**____**hours!**__** I wanna leave!'**_ Her inner leaves to sulk.

Sakura sighs. "Ryuaki? Can I tell you something?" She asks, hiding her eyes. The corners of her mouth twitch upwards.

_Click._ "Ofcourse. What is it Sakura-san?"

"You shouldn;t imprison a kunoichi. Who knows what it may cost you.." She warns teasingly. There is silence, and she beets he's confused.

"What do mean Sakura?" It speaks. It's Light now. Something tells her it is. Her smile turns into a smirk, and she looks up at the camer, her eyes seemingly shining. She hears The shinigami's laugh.

"How bout I _show_ you instead." She stands, and walks to the wall. Her fist is glowing blue. She draw's back in a puching motion and strikes.

"_**Shanaro!"**_

The wall crumbles.

She walks outside, or into another room, in this case. The others run in, and stare wide eyed in shock.

"What?"

**Tokyo Japan Unknown Location**

_'Ja'ne! Ja'ne!'Ja-' _

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Ugh, What the hell do _you_ want?"

"I have a proposition for you.."

"...Which is?"

"I need you to contact Misa Amane, and tell her to _Check her email. File 5."_

"Got it..._God.."_

**Tokyo Japan Streets**

She hears it.

_'__Watashi no karada no samu-sa  
Kuchibiru ga ao de hyōji sa remasu  
Naze watashi wa anata no tame ni kore o shimashita ka?'_

That singsong poem the wind carries around her. She knows it _is _her fault.

_'Watashi wa watashi no shita ni chikyū o kanjiru  
Watashi no atama no shita ni makura no yōna  
Mattaku naifu nashi, jū ga, piru kawarini'_

She walks until she reaches the park. Noone knows she's out here, and they're probably going crazy looking for her. But she doesn't care as she leans her head against the tree she's sitting on it's branches. She closes her eyes, and listens.

_'Botoru ga sora no umu  
Kyappu wa yurume  
Watashi wa nani o shimashita ka? Watashi wa nani o shimashita ka?'_

_'Watashi no tamashī wa watashi no karada ga umu ukabu  
Watashi no koibito wa watashi o mitsukeru  
Soshite, kare wa inoru'_

_'Watashi wa kare ni tewonobasu  
Watashi wa hanarete suikoma re teru  
Nami no yōna fukai ryō'_

'_Kare wa pondo jimen o  
Zekkyō naze Ohaio-shū naze?  
Watashi ni naze watashi wa jibun jishin ni tazuneta?'_

_'Watashi no ryōshin wa, amarini mo watashi no shin'yū ni tōchaku  
Watashi wa jibun jishin ni kangaeta, watashi wa naniwoshita?'_

_'Watashi wa fukai ni itami o somukeru  
Watashinojinsei wa watashi no tame ni koete iru'_

_'Watashi wa saigo no ichi ichimoku tame furikaeru  
Karera wa itaibukuro de watashi o asshuku shimasu.  
Watashi wa watashi no itami o yawarageru tame ni kore o shita  
Watashi ga ushinatta kawari ni eta'_

_'Kazoku O mikudasu you~iru  
U~iru no Sono yoru toku  
Kokukokuto sugite Teishi no Watashinojinsei  
Nazenara tatakai no.'_

That's when she realizes, she's the one singing. She looses councensness, and falls from the tree. She hits her head on several branches on the way down. She knows, if she hits the strange ground, she will die. Just before she hits the ground, and completely blacks out, she hears the sound of skin sliding against the ground, and she feels someone catch her.

"Sakura!"

"..L-...Light...?"


	5. Kidnapped

"..L-...Light?"

**Tokyo Japan Light's House**

Light sighed. He turned his chair toward Ryuk, who was sitting on the bed. He looked at Sakura's unmoving form. Ryuk scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh, she's been like that for a while now...When will she wake up, if even." He says.

"That's just it. I'm not sure she _will_ wake up. I hope she does though.." He replies.

"Sounds like you've got a girlfriend. One that you _actually like_. For once." Ryuk teases, as he shoves multiple apples in his mouth.

A vein pops out on Light's forhead. "She's _not my girlfriend. _And anyway, I just need her to wake up. It wouldn't look very good if I had a body in my room. I've got enough suspicion on me as it is."

"...You didn't deny liking her."

"If you shut up, I'll give you more apples."

"Deal."

_**Knock! Knock! **_ Two harsh knocks sounded on his door.** '**_Huh? I'm not expecting visitors. Not this late anyway.'_

When he doesn't open the door, the knocking turns into frantic beating.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Kno-!**_

The door slams open violentlly, almost off it's hinges. The lock has definetly broken, and Light looks up to glare at the person who caused it, only to be met with eyes that rival his anger.

"Ryuzaki? What are _you _doing here?" He asked surprised. '_In retrospect, I guess I should have expected him to show up here.'_

"Light, what do you think you're doing, finding Sakura, and not telling anyone?!" L's not kidding around anymore, and Light's never seen him so angry. "Do you have _any idea_ how _worried_ we were?!"

"If anything you should be _thanking _me!" Light exclaims, "I _saved her life!_ What did you do to find her?" He screams. Ryuzaki, is ataken back. He narrows his eyes at Light.

"What?"

"Yeah. I found her sitting in a tree, when she passed out and fell. She almost hit the cement when I caught her. She hit her head on several branches on the way down."

L looks over to Sakura. He examines her from a distance, for a few seconds, before his head snaps back toward Light. "You still should have informed us that you found her. Even _more_ so that she was injured. How could someone as smart as you be so stupid?" L growled. Light had never thought someone, who looked like he was high, and stood slouched over would be intimidating, until now. And the worst part about it, if a fight got started, there was noone to stop it. They weren't handcuffed, and there was no phone in Light's room.

Then an alternive hit him. If he could distract Ryuzaki, he might talk his way out of this. _'Because of his anger, Ryuzaki shouldn't be able to think straight, even if he is a genius.'_

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

Accusation.

"What do you mean?"

Scowling cluelessness.

As Light and L continued to argue over Sakura, and anything that subject changed to, Sakura started to stir.

_'Mmmm..n..Huh?' _Sakura still couldn't move, but she could hear what was going on around her.

"You have no right to say that! You're the one who barged in here and broke my door!-Which you're paying for by the way!" Light's voice. She could tell he was enraged, and thought she was missing out, on seeing him loose his cool.

"I have a right to express my opinoin. And I _will_ pay for the door." She recognized Ryuzaki's voice.

"Good. Now _get out!_" The tension in the room was so thick Sakura coud probably cut it with a knife. And she was pretty sure if she could open her eyes, she'd be able to _see_ it.

"I'm not going anywhere. At least not without Sakura,." Ryuzaki said sternly.

Silence.

"Ryuzkai?"

"Huh?"

_Wham! _The sound of Light tackling Ryuzaki to the ground.

Sakura could hear the angry grunts, and the sounds of fists connecting.

She heard one of them fall into a desk lamp table, effectively breaking it, and crushing the non-glass lamp.

As they continued to rage on in a full blown fight, knocking over chairs, smashing tables, and fisting eachother, Sakura realized something terrifying.

It was slight, almost in-audiable. A small _zap_ sound. She had know idea what it was.

Until she smelled slight smoke._ 'The lamp's on fire!'_ She mentaly screamed. Her **Inner** was freaking out, and she knew that Light and Ryuzaki were too busy beating the hell out of eachother to notice anything.

She could feel the heat from the small flame against her back. Fear soon took over her. She tried to move, tried to get someone's attention, but she couldn't even open her eyes. The flames grew larger, and her back burned. She knew it would scar for quite a while.

_'How ironic,'_ She thinks _'Tsunade-sama's apprentice and succecor, killed in a fire..'_ She thought bitterly. Sadness covered her, when she thought of Naruto and Tsunade and everyone else in konahona.

_Shhhh_.

Water. Someone's spraying water!

Sakura heard loud noises, and the faint screams of 'Fire!'

The pain was almost unbearable. She wanted to scream. But she _couldn't._

"Fire! We have to get out of here!" Light's voice. She heard footsteps over the raging sounds of the flames.

She heard them exchange a few more words, before she heard one of them go out the door.

_Creek!_ The roof was on fire now, and a banaster Collapsed, nearly crushing her.

It fell the rest of the way, and her body streched out in pain.

She opened her eyes.

Her vision was so blurry, it barely made a difference, so she shut them tight, not wanting to see the fuzzy outline of the immense fire.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and try to pull her out from under the burning banaster, with no success.

She felt the arms let go, and suddenly the banaster's weight shifted as they tried to lift it off her. She could smell burning flesh, both her savior's, and her own.

Sakura couldn't breathe, and her lungs burn. She was certain she'd suffocate.

She coughed. She could feel and taste the blood that came up from her lungs. The pain was so great, she wished she was dead. She didn't even realize that the weight of the banaster was gone.

She let the darkness take her away...

**Tokyo Japan Hospital**

Light and Ryuzaki sat in the white room, as far apart as they could get. They were both sulking, and hadn't said a word to one another since the fire, and Ryuzaki constantly fiddled with the bandages on his arms.

Occasionally, they would spare a glance at each other, waiting for the other to give in. You see, because they had gotten into a fight, everyone knew, and told them, they had to go into Sakura's room one at a time, in hope to avoid another emergancy. The problem was, they both wanted to go first, and neither of them wanted to lose.

Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, walked into the room. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "So, which one of you is going first?" He asks.

"I am." They said in unsion. They glared at eachother, and turned back towards .

"Light," He says in his fatherly tone,"Why dont you just let L go first? You two are acting like children."

Light huffs, and nods grudgingly.

**In Sakura's Room**

He stared at her still lifeless body. She was connected to a few machines by several IV cords. Her back, mid-arms, and stomach were covered in bandages, and on her head, she had a tape on band-aid.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

The only sign that she was still alive.

He was over-whelmed with sudden guilt.

_'If only I had found her quicker.. If only I'd been more __**careful..'**_ He grinded his teeth, and tightened his fists. _'Then she wouldn't be __**here,**__ all __**burned up!**__'_

L Shook his head _'No, I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. Im a detective for Kami-sake! And I promised Mello-...'_ His thoughts trailed off after thinking the name. He hadn't seen Mello in years. He chuckled at the memory of when he first met Mello.

_**L walked silently down the empty hall of Whammy's House. He was supposed to meet the two kids who would eventually surpass him. **_

_**Unfortunatly, noone knew where they were. So ofcourse, L took it upon himself, despite Watari's advice against it, to look for them himself.**_

_**As he continued walking, he thought about what these kids might be like. He had some ideas, be it that he had once lived at Whammy's. **_

_**He passed many doors, open and shut. As he reach the end of the hall, he came to a blue door. He noticed it was slightly ajar, and he could hear the voices from inside.**_

_**"Grr..Shut up! I'm some tool for you to use to solve your puzzles you know!"**_

_**"If you really want to hit me, go ahead."**_

_**L Pushed the door open wider, and was quite surprised at the sight that greeted him.**_

_**A boy with chin-length blonde hair, was trying to close a drawer.**_

_**"What are you doing?" L asked, suddenly behind him. The young boy jumped, and his head snapped back to look at the young man, revealing what was in the drawer.**_

_**The little white haired kid, is seemingly sitting in the drawer, his head and legs sticking out. It became clear that the older boy was trying to shut him inside the drawer.**_

_**"What are your names?" He asks. **_

_**"My name's Mello! What's it to you?" The blonde glares, as he states his name confidently.**_

_**"I, am Near."**_

_**Mello tries to shut the drawer once more with a quick 'Shut up'.**_

_**L walks closer and lifts Near out of the drawer.**_

_**"You shouldn't act like that towards other children." L informs, in his unusual tone.**_

_**"So? Mind your own buisness! Who are you anyway?" Mello demands.**_

_**L pauses. An emotionless expression on his face, as he answers, "Hi, I'm L."**_

_**The children's eyes narrow.**_

_**"No youre not. We're suppose to meet... L ...in..." Mello looks at the clock, and his eyes widen. His head slowly turns back towards L, and he gasps.**_

_**"Oh no! You really are L! I'm so sorry, I had no idea! I know I'm late but Near and I got into a fight, because of his smart-but mouth!" Mello appoligizes and explains frantically.**_

A small smile crossed L's lips, but it quickly faded. Mello had left whammy's house as soon as he turned 15. Right now, L guessed Mello was around 18-19 years of age. L himself, had become L at the unusually young age of 10. He sighed sadly, and left the room. It was Light's turn to see Sakura.

Light walks in the room, and sits down by the bed. He looks towards Ryuk. He then turns his head back to Sakura.

For once in his life, he doesn't know what say.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

He gets up and leaves the room.

**In Konaha**

Naruto runs down the street of Konaha in a whirlwind of dust. He ofcourse, stops at Ichiraku's, and steps inside. He spots Neji, Tenten, and Lee sitting at a table in the corner. He approaches.

"Neji! Neji, its horrible!" He shrieks. Neji looks up, unconcerned by the blonde's behavoir.

"What is it? I thought you liked ramen?" Neji asks skeptically.

"I do, but that's not the point! It's Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screams.

Neji sits silently. Tenten stares at Naruto, like he lost his mind.

Neji raises his thin brown eyebrows.

"Who is this 'Sakura-Chan'?"

Naruto freezes. All emotion drains from his face, and he becomes suddenly angry.

He grabs Neji by the collar, and yanks the startled Hyuuga to his feet. "What do you mean 'Who's Sakura?' She's my teammate dumb-ass! You know, the one with pink hair, that Lee's in love with!"

Neji pries Naruto's hands off of his throat, "Look Naruto, if this is a joke, it's not funny. You don't have a pink-haired teammate named Sakura. Just Kakashi, and Sai. I think you need to go home and rest."

_'No! No! No! What's going on here? Why am I the only one who remembers Sakura-Chan?' _He mentally screams as he stomps off towards his apartment.

_'I asked __**everybody!'**_

**"Sakura who?" **Ino's team.

**"Haruno?" **Naruto's own team.

**"W-Who's Sakura?" **Hinata's team.

**"Who is this 'Sakura-Chan?'" **Neji.

Even _Lee_ didn't remember Sakura! _'I wish someone would beat some sense into that grass-hopper! If only Gaara-...'_ His face brightened immediatly. '_Gaara! I'll ask Gaara!'_

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan! I wanna request a mission to Suna!"

**Tokyo Japan Investigation Base.**

"Now, you two need to make up already. Our first priority is still to catch Kira." Mochi says.

L and Light look at eachother. When their eyes meet, they turn away sharply.

Everyone else sweatdrop.

_Bzz! Bzz! Bzz! Bz-_

"Hello?"

"..Uh-huh."

"..." L slams his fist down onto the table. The sound echo's throughout the room.

"_**What do you mean she's **_**gone?!"**

**Konaha**

Naruto stared at Gaara expectantly.

The young Kazekage swiveled in his chair slightly. He lifted his eyes from the huge mound of paperwork, to the normally enthusiastic 'blonde. He rested his chin in his closed hand, and stared curiously.

"...Well?" Naruto starts, "Are you going to help me rescue Sakura-Chan or not?"

"What happend to 'Sakura-Chan?'" He asks, immitating Naruto's choice of words.

Naruto draws in a deep breath before explaining.

"Okay, so we were in Konaha right? We were were training, when suddenly I got hungry, so I asked Sakura-Chan if she was hungry and wanted to goto Ichiraku's with me, and when we got there, we met up with that Hyuuga asshole, and Hinata, and we all had lunch, and then we went back to the training grounds, and trained with Kakashi sensie, and _then_ we got called to Tsunade-baa-chan's office, and she assigned us a mission," Naruto still hadn't breathed, and Gaara was pretty sure he wasn't going to anytime soon, so he just nodded as his friend rambled on in run-on sentences, until he got the important part. ",And then we ran into the Akatsuki, you remember the people who killed you, Of course you do, that'd be pretty hard to forget, anyway, we starteed fighting Itachi, and me and Kakashi were badly injured, see, and then Itachi pulled out this scroll thing, and said something like _'I'm sorry,...I'll see you in the next world...Sakura.'_ and then a black whole appeared and Sakura went inside it, and now noone remembers her but me, and hopefully you, wich oh my gosh, I'mm telling you this and you probably dont even who Sakura is do you, anyway I thought you might, because we have a brotherly connection, that runs deeper than the deepest trench." Naruto stops, and pants profusely.

'_The idoit finally shuts up,, eh?'_ Gaara thinks emotionlessly.

**Tokyo Japan Ryuk**

A shadow appears, and Ryuk hides his apple behind his back, like he's protecting it. He turns, and is surprised to see who, or _what _it is.

"S-Sido? What are you doing here?"

"I want my note-book." The owl-like shinigami says.

"Too bad. I dropped it, so I have no idea where it is. If you want it, you'll just have to look for it yourself."

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Tokyo Japan Hospital Room 314**

After searching the room, L growled in confusion. Nothing was out of place.

"I found nothing. It's almost like she was never here!" L exclaims.

Light clears his throat, and states aggitatedly, "That's because she _wasn't_. You're in room 314. Sakura was room _4_14. That's on the next level."

"Oh."

**Tokyo Japan Hospital Room 414**

After finally finding the elavators, and discovering the buttons were all screwed up, thus them ending up on the 3rd floor instead of the 4th, L began questioning Sakura's nurse.

"I dont know! I checked on her at 1:30AM, and then 5 minutes later, she was gone!" The nurse informed, fiddling nervously with the hem of her uniform.

L looked around the room. They had informed him that none of the attendants had touched or moved anything since Sakura dissapeared.

He noticed that the covers of the bed were folded down messily, and the pillow lay slanted. On the desk, he noted, the cream colored lamp had been turned on, and resting beside it, was a small see-through vase. The vase was empty, but that was most likely due to the flowers dying, and needing to be replaced.

He walked to the other side of the room, and examined the walls.

"Clean...A little.._too_ clean.."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki? Are you serious?" Matsuda asked frantically, running his hands through his hair.

"No. Sorry. Please disregard that. It was just my dramatic Sher-lock Homes, side talking."

Anyway. L walked over to the bed, and lifted the sheets completely off the bed. _'Nothing here.'_

He checked under the bed. There were a few boxes, but he knew they only had clothes in them. He was the one who told Misa to put some clothes in them so he could bring them here for Sakura._ 'Nope.'_

He checked inside the pillow case. _'Nuh-uh.'_

He threw the pillow case back onto the bed, frustraded, and walked towards the door.

Everything was in place. Not a thing looked suspicious!

Not a thing.

L's eyes quickly scanned the room, one last time before he reach the door frame.

He stopped.

Not a thing. L turns around.

Except the window.

The slightly_ open_ window.

The window with a _slightly cracked lock._

The _open window with a broken lock._

L studied the broken lock closely.

It was small and almost unseeable. Noone else would have noticed it because of the size. L wouldn't have either, if he didn't know it _wasn't _there when he visited Sakura only hours before.

L was 90% certain, Sakura hadn't just walked out, or climbed out the window. She was _taken._ He soon came up with a theory. He suspected, that he perpotraitor, had broken the lock, and come in through the window. He had grabbed Sakura carefully, making sure not to touch anything, or leave any clues of his identity. He had then climbed back out the window and handed Sakura off to an accomplice, then reach back inside and shut the window as close as he could, without cutting off his fingers.

L suspected he had an accomplice, because the perpotraitor would have had to use both hands to shut the window.

And then he noticed it.

L reach forward, and picked it up. He exmined it closely.

It was a hair.

Not long,but not short. _Shoulder length._

He held in his hands, a shoulder length _blonde _hair.


	6. New found friends?

He held in his hands, a shoulder length _blonde _hair.

**Tokyo Japan Mafia House**

'Mmmm...Hm?..'

Sakura's eyes open slightly.

_W...Where am..am I?' _She thinks, confused. The last thing she remembers was the fire. She tried to sit up, only to have pain shoot through her spine, and her body cringe in pain. She recongnizes several sounds of surprise, and hurried footsteps comming closer to her. She feels a presence kneel beside her, and place a hand over her forhead, before she blacks out again.

* * *

When Sakura wakes again, she realizes that whatever she is laying on now, isn't soft, but its not hard either. _'It feels kinda like...Old covers...Am I...On a bed?' _

As if to answer her question, she hears a door open, then close quickly.

_'Someone's in here_,' She realizes. She opens her eyes slightly. Her vision is blurred, and she feels light headed.

"Hey. Are you awake?" A quiet, but some-what harsh voice asks.

* * *

**Konaha**

"So, how do I do this?" Naruto asks impatiently. Sakura had been gone for over 3 weeks, and he wanted her back.

Gaara simply rolls his eyes, and begins explaining. Again.

"This is a forbiden scroll. It allows you to travel from one world to the next, but it requires a massive amount of chakra. It is forbidden because, whoever uses it, when they die, instead of going to heaven or hell, will go back to that world, and will appear to be the same age as you were when you first went there. You will be trapped for all eternity. You will not be able to die. You can feel all pain inflicted, but you wont be able to escape through death."

"I don't care! I have to get Sakura-Chan!"

"Alright. Good luck Naruto." Gaara says tenderly, as Naruto pumps chakra into the scroll, and is sucked into the unknown.

"Wherever you go, I hope it's nice. You'll be spending a lot of time there."

* * *

**Tokyo Japan Mafia House**

"So, you're finally awake huh? I've given you something to help clear your vision, you'll be fine in a few minutes." The young man informs. He looks about the same age as her, Sakura observes. He has shoulder length blonde hair, and smoldering eyes. He has on a button up black shirt, that opens a little bellow the belly-button. His attire kind of reminds her of Sai.

As he predicted, her vision clears.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She demands. He

chuckles under his breath.

"I could ask you the same thing. Tell you what, lets play a game. I'll answer your question, if you answer mine. Whoever's turn it is can pass if they want, but then the other doesn't have to answer." He suggests.

_'What is he planning?_' Sakura wonders, and hesitantly nods.

"So, what is your name?"

"Sakura, What is yours?"

"My name...Is _Mello."_

Sakura almost laughs at the irony, but stiffles it into a snicker. During her time here, L and Light, had introduced her to what they called 'Soda'. One of the types she tried, was 'Mello Yellow' and she thinks of how fitting that name is for the boy.

"What's so funny?" He asks harshly.

"-Nothing" He looks at her skeptically.

"Okay..._Anyway.._Where are you from?"

"Pass."

"You pass? But that's easy one. Why would you pass?"

"Pass." She repeats

"What?"

"Pass."

"Alright! Stop that. Next question," He takes a moment," Why are you here?"

She almost rolls her eyes. "You should know, you're the one who kidnapped me."

"Alright, enough with the smart-ass comments."

"If you didn't ask stupid questions, I wouldn't give stupid answers."

He opens his mouth to spek, but closes it just as quickly. He takes a deep breath, calming himself.

"Lets get back to the topic, shall we? Next question: Why-"

"Can we add another rule?"

"What is it?" He aks, annoyed.

"If one of us passes, the other can't make any remarks, or ask questions about it."

"Okay, I guess we can add that rule,"He looks at her oddly,"Next question: What does that tattoo on your arm mean?"

"Pass." Plain and simple.

"Where did you get those burns, on your back?"

"Pass."

She can see he's getting _very_ annoyed. He growls.

"Where di-" She interupps him again,

"Who is it?"

"Who is who?"

"Who's the one who makes your life hell?"

He is clearly surprised by this question. At least at first. She can see his eyes glaze over, as he pictures someone, and they fill up with pure hatred.

"Tch. Why should I tell _you?"_ He snaps.

"Calm down. Its just a game." She says understandingly. He is cleary reluctant to tell her, but seeing as she would _have _to answer one of his questions, he does. Well, kind of.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me." He bargans. She doesn't mind. She's told this story hundreds of times.

"Well, when I was 8, there was this boy named Sasuke. I thought I was madly in love with him. I should have known better, ofcourse, but I was young. He was distant, cold, and always insulted me." She smiled sadly. " He'd say I was weak, and annoying. After a while, I believed him. I became dependant on my team, and I was always the one holding us back. Then one night, I was walking around the village at night, when I saw him. He had a bag. I asked him where he was going and he said he was leaving. I told him if he tried to leave, I'd scream. He hit in the head with a _rock!_ It knocked me uncouncoius, and he left me on a stone bench, out in the cold. His last words, were 'Thank you.' Years later, We see him again. He tried to kill us, and Orochimaru, of all people, stopped him. He later joined the Akatsuki, a gang that terrorizes the Great Nations Jinjuriki's. And my home." She says bitterly calm. "He _destroyed_ my home, and killed my family. That still isn't enough for him. He's trying to lure his brother out into the open, by destroying every village, and he's trying to capture Naruto. He was all I had left. I couldn't let that happen. I left my home for a while, saying that I was 'Looking for herbs for a few days' When in reality, I was looking for Sasuke. When I finally found him, we had it out. Blood everywhere. But in the end, I won. I admit, he put up a great fight. You're probably wondering what happened to him, right?" She giggles. "Well, lets just say, he doesn't have to worry about his destiny anymore." She finnishes, pulling her finger across her throat as she does. She stops and sighs.

"But even from his death, the bastard still manages to torture me. I have to live with what I've done. All the lies I've told. All the people I've killed."

He stares at her in awe. Just by looking at him, she knows what he's thinkng. "Y-You've killed before?"

"Ofcourse! I killed first when I was 12. It was the master assasian, Zabuza. I'm a ninja, I'm born to kill. At 8, they start training you."

"I-I see." He gapes at her. She raises a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Come on. It's your turn, to keep your part of the bargan. That is, if you're a man of your word." She teases.

He nods.

"Well, his name is Near. We used to live at Whammy's House together. It's an orphanage. Until he came, I was ontop. Then he always beat me! The little brat. Everyone always talked about how good he was, and how he was _smarter_ than me. Always '_Near is so smart! He even beat Mello. I'm not surprised really.' _He took everything from me. And now, he's even taken my spot as the next L. I was promised that spot, but when he came along, It was like I didn't exist. When I finally couldn't take it ny more, I left Whammy's. I joined the Mafia, and I've killed people too. Lots of them. And I will stop at nothing to beat Near, I'll take everything out from under him, just like he did to me." He says bitterly.

"I guess that's what we have in common. Hatred for someone who ruined our lives." She says. He nods.

"Yeah."

"Mello?"

"Huh?"

She smiles.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Tokyo Japan 'Kira' Base**

"What do we do?" Matsuda asks, deflated.

"I say we find out who took her, and put their asses in jail!" Mochi suggests.

"What do you think L?" asks.

"I say, we do nothing."

"What?" Everyone asks together.

"Well, if someone took her, they'd have good reason. I suppose they'd make some sort of contact, explaining what they want, and how they knew about Sakura." He explains.

_'He's right. Noone would take her without reason. What do I do? Suggest something? Or would that make me look guilty? Grr..Damn it! What do I do? What do I _**_do?!'_**Light thinks desperately.

As if on cue, the phone rings. At first, noone moves. L turns on the voice disguiser, and picks the phone up, turning on the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I take it you've been talking about us? No matter. Let's get down to buisness."Another disguised voice states.

"What buisness?"

"_A trade. . Bring all the information you have on the Kira case, to the location. There, you will meet with the middle-man. As soon as he is convinced that what is in the envelope is real, he will release your end of the deal."_

"Just what _is _our end of the deal?"

"_The girl_." Everyone's eyes widen.** "**_If you do not comply, you won't see her again. She'll be taking a nap. A __**dirt**__ nap. I will send you the cordinates soon."_

The line clicks.

'_...So...You __**do**__ have Sakura?...What have you gotten yourself into?...Mello_?' L thinks sadly.


	7. Survey For Future Chapters

Hi everyone! :D First things first, I have a few questoions. You can answer them in reviews or PM's but make sure to put the numbers to the questiosn in front of them so I know wich one you're answering!

**{1}: Should I make this a tragic love-story?**

_**A. **__**Yes.**_

_**B. **__**No**_

**{2}: (Meant for people who answered yes to Q.1)**

**_A._********_Sakura and or L die._**

**_B_****_._****_ L loves Sakura, but she ends up with someone else._**

**_C_****_._****_ One-sided relationship._**

**{3}: Should I keep writing the story like it is, and make it a happy ending?**

_**A.**__** Yes.**_

_**B.**__** No**_

**{4}: Should I pair Sakura up with someone else somewhere along the story, but it end in LSaku?**

_**A.**__** Yes.**_

_**B. **__**No**_

One more thing, make sure to put the question number, and A, B, or C, with the answer.

Thnx!

Ps: The next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Hurtfull Words, Choices, and Jealousy?

Naruto walked down what he thought was a 'Street.'

Everything was so strange here! There were tall, strange looking structures that people walked in and out of. A man, he observed, wakled in a structure empty-handed. When he came out, his hands were filled with strange bags.

As he walked down the street, a large, loud, _thing_ came straight at him! He jumped to the side, barely making it.

Deciding that it would be safer that just travel by rooftops, Naruto started his journey. He saw many large structures, but one stood out.

It was in the middle of this huge village. It was much bigger than the other buildings.

_'That must be where the Kage of this village is_!'

He thought excitedly, as he raced towards the large building.

* * *

L was annoyed. No, he was beyond annoyed. All he did was inform Matsuda, Light, and that there was only a slim chance that they would get Sakura back. Even more slim a chance that noone would be harmed, and they just _had_ to shout in unsion, directly in his poor ear, causing him to jump, and the stack of pink marshmellows sitting on his spoon to topple to the floor.

"What do you _mean_ '_there's no chance of getting Sakura back.'?_

"I didn't say that. All I said, was that we probably won't get Sakura back without risking injury to someone. Sakura is already serverely injured, so I'd expect that you wouldn't want to put her in harms way."

"Putting her in harm's way? She's in harms way now! Sure, she's injured, and I'm sure noone wants her to be hurt any further, but you heard what they said! If we don't get Sakura back, they'll kill her! What's a little injury, if it means you get to keep your life-?" Light is suddenly cut off by L, and he is surprised by the dark tone L uses.

"-Don't you get it? The problem with your theory is that if she is injured any further than she is now, or if her wounds re-open, noone will be able to take her to the hospital, so she'd surely die there! Is that what you want Light?" He snaps. Light is silent. He opens and closes his mout, trying to find the words to speak, but none come. He silently shakes his head 'no'.

"Further more, they won't kill her," This catches everyone's attention,"They'll think she knows the information on the Kira case. But, seeing as we're a team, I'll let you choose what to do. Do we storm their hideout, and hope for the best, or make the deal and use what is in our memory."

Shortly after, the decision is made.

"We'll make the trade."

* * *

Sakura sighed. She'd been lying there for hours, and she couldn't walk yet, because if she moved a pain shot through her back. Sure, she could heal it, but her chakra was still restoring, and she doscovered that for some reason, it took longer here than it did in Konaha.

She used her elbows to prop herself up. The door opened, and Sakura refrained from rolling her eyes. She didn't know why, probably the ego coming off this guy.

In the door way, standing behind Mello, was a boy, about their age, with his eyes glued to something with buttons and flashing lights. The guy was wearing a strnge red and black striped coat, with an orange underlay. He had goggles that reminded her of when Naruto was a kid. There was also a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was short, and brown.

Mello snatched the device from the man's hands, making him look up.

"Hey-!" He cut short. His eyes rested on Sakura, and he stared curiously.

"..Who..Who is that?"

"Huh? Oh. That's Sakura. Sakura, this is Matt." Mello introduced them nonchalantly. Sakura stared at him oddly. He stared back.

"Sup." He greets, jerking his head upwards.

"Matt!" Mello snaps, "Come on, get whatevere you needed and go. I have things to do." Nodding, 'Matt' walks silently over to a drawr, his eyes never leaving Sakura.

As he opened the drawr, pulled outsome kind of wierd mask, and headed to the door. Once there, he stepped outside the door-frame, and looked back over his shoulder. He had a strange look in his eyes, but before Sakura could get a good look, Mello shut the door, leaving only herself, and Mello in the room

Mello sighs, seemingly irritated, and walk over to the chair that stands at the desk, next to her bed. He sits, and props his feet up on the bed. He puts his elbow on the desk, and uses his fist to rest his head on. He looks at Sakura, and frowns. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Nani?"

He slowly shakes his head, never taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

A small grin forms on his lips, and he shrugs teasingly. Sakura looks at him suspiciously.

"Are you going to speak, or just sit there and stare at me?"

He pauses, but shakes his head slowly, still staring at her.

_'This is starting to get annoying_..'

She thought. What's gotten into him anyway? He was always so angry and withdrawn, and now suddenly he's acting so wierd!

"Mello? If you don't speak in the next 5 seconds, I'll hurt you." She threatened. His eyse brighten, and he leans closer. In a low voice, he whispers,

"Try it. I _dare _you." He teases. They stare at eachother, then Sakura turns her head sharply away, her nose in the air, in fake concieted. She hears Mello snicker quietly, and she smiles, a small, but evident, smile. Normally she'd hate it when people smirked or snickered, but at least he spoke. She still won.

_'Geez, he gave in so quickly..Ryuzaki would have never-..' _Her thought trailed off as she remembered L, _'Oh yeah..L, Light, , and the others...' _Sakura sighed just thinking about them.

"I miss him." She blurted. Did she just say that outloud?

Feeling her face heat up, she shakes her head. She hears a noise of surprise coming from Mello. She looks over to him, and he looks at her.

The warmth in his eyes suddenly dissapears at her words, and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Miss _who?_" He asks slowly.

"Noone." She says, too quickly. She knew there was no point in denying it, since she had sid it out-loud, but she felt the need to try.

Mello's eyes turn cold, obviously not liking the thought that has just surfaced in his head. He persists.

"I asked you a question. You miss _who?"_

"And I gave you an answer. _Noone."_She shoots back. She can see Mello growing increasingly irritated.

"Sakura..Who do you _miss Sakura?"_

"Mello..I already _told you. __**Noone!**__" _

Mello explodes.

"Just answer the damn question Sakura! Who the hell do you miss?" He shouts angrily. Sakura flinches at his tone, but fights back nonetheless.

"Just listen to my damn answer Mello! I miss, _Noone!_" She yells back. This only infuriates him more.

"Don't _lie_ to me Sakura! Who is he?" He yells.

Their eyes lock, and Sakura sees his eyes. They're clouded by some negative emotion. But why would Mello get so upset?

Sakura brushes this aside, as she blurts out,

"Why do you care so much, anyway, Mello? I bet you're afraid it's that Near guy! If you'd just get over yourself, and let it go! You spend _so_ much time trying to be better than everyone else, and then you wonder why he always beats you! Why you always come after Near. Why _Near_ is always better than you!" She regrets the words as soon as they come tumbling out of her mouth.

Mello seems shocked at first, but when he recovers, the anger, and hurt on his face is un-mistakable. For a moment, he glares at the floor. Then, with a sharp turn, he storms out of the room, slamming the door, almost off it's hinges, as he leaves.

Once he's gone, Sakura drops back down onto the bed, ignoring the pain. She clenches her first, and hits the vase on the bed-side desk, breaking it. She closes her eyes, and breathes.

_'Tch...Stupid Mello!..,'_ She sighed angrily, '_...No..It's not his fault..At least I don't think it is..'_

She knew she had taken it too far. That 'Near' guy had nothing to do with the fight, and Sakura knew Mello hated him from the bottom of his heart. And now, he hated _her._

She sighed again, but this time, it was sad.

_'...What have I __**done?'**_

_Click!_

Surprised, Sakura looked up to the source of the sound, as was shocked to see a giant monster like the one she saw following Light.

"W-..Who are you? W-W..What are you?"

_"My name is Sido, I'm actually a shinigami."_


	9. Hugs, Guns, and Apolagies

_"My name is Sido, I'm actually a Shinigami."_ It spoke, It's bristle-like teeth moving as it spoke. Sakura observed the creature closely.

It appeared to be rapped in some kind of bandages, with yellow eyes that had red pupils.

.

Pushing that thought aside, Sakura realized something. Her chakra was back! But healing herself would take up almost all of it..

_'Damn it!'_

But just as soon as it appeared, it vannished.

'_Am I going crazy? No! I-It's just the fight I had with Mello. It's just got me on edge, is all...'_

She assured herself. She could assure herself all she wanted. She'd still have doubts.

_'Oh well..I guess it'll be worth it..'_

She thought. Her hand starting to glow a vibrant green, and she place it on her arms. After that, she concentrated her chakra to her back. That took up most of her chakra, be it the biggest wound.

Finally finnishing, Sakura sat up. She was still sore, but it was barable. Certainly nothing compared to the pain she's expieriencd before.

She sighed, and looked around. On a chair in the far corner, was a small box. Strange. She'd never noticed it before.

The box had an onimous aura to it. Deciding against opening it, Sakura stood up, and headed toward the door. Once there, she reach out, twisted the nob, and pulled.

The door didn't pulled again, this time rattling the door nob, and pulling harder.

It still didn't budge.

'_That ass locked me in here!'_ She mentally screamed. Ofcourse, she expected him to be angry, but to lock her in a room with no windows was a bit extreme. Right?

'_..I gues I can't blame him..Not totally at least...I'd be pretty pissed off too.'_

She thought. Her anger suddenly returned.

_'Grr..But why did he have to lock me in here?!'_

She mentally ranted.

_Knock! Knock._

Surprised by the sudden noise, she blurted, "U-Uh..Come in."

_Click!_

She recognized the sound of a lock being opened. The door opened, and standing there, leaning against the frame, cigarette ever present, was Matt.

She glared. "What do you want? If your here for another stare down, get lost. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." She snarled. Matt only smiled, and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the spin-chaor, and plopped himself down. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Look, don't mind Mello. He's a bit _edgy_." He said, empathizing the word 'edgy', with a small smile.

_'Edgy? Huh. Understatement of the year.'_

She thought sarcastically.

"But seriously. Be careful. If you get on Mello's bad side, bad things could happen to you." He says seriously.

She notices his eyes glance at the door, and at the air vent, as if seeing if they were being watched. He leans forward, and holds out a closed fist. He opened it slowly, revealing a small multi-tool.

"Here. Take it. Something tells me you're going to need it." He explains. She hesitantly holds out her hand, and he drops the item in it. He gets up, and sneaks out the door, looking side to side, making sure noone saw him.

* * *

Naruto scanned the large building up and down. It was impressive, he had to admit. The size was incredile, and the sides of it shined like mirrors from the sunlight.

It had the strangest doors he'd ever seen! He watched carefully as a young man, about his age he presumed, walked out of the building. He watched as the young man stopped, looked around, and walked back in, through the see-through entrance. It was strange. The doors didn't open, but they spun.

Walking cauiously, he coppied what he had seen the light brown haired man do, and finally made it in. Hiding his presence, he followed him. He continued to follow him, standing practically ontop of him, until he saw it. It was flying, and it's body was completely black. It's face looked like a crazy killer clown, with poimted teeth. And it saw him too.

He felt Kyuubi stir.

_Listen boy..That man over there, standing next to the thing, he has a strnge aura over him. Nothing I can't handle ofcourse, but I'm not so sure about you. Be cautious. If you die I die too, so be carefull_.

It warned.

"Better listen to him kid. This guys tottaly cazy." The thing said quietly, guesturing towards the man. Naruto was amazed. This thing could hear Kyuubi?

He stiffined.

He had work to do.

* * *

She crept down the tight hallway. The space was cramped, but big enough to get through. She used her stealth to sneak her way through a divide in the hallway, passing two big guys with cigarettes. She didn't know how she knew where she was going, but she just knew.

As she came upon an old, but well-kept door, she felt her body tense. As she silently walked closer to the door, a voice suddenly chimed out:

**'What are you doing? I'm tryin****g to take a nap!' **Her inner screams. Quickly demanding she be quiet and go back to sleep, Sakura crept up to the green door. She reach out her pale hand, and grabbed the knob. Slowly turning it, she very slowly, pushed the door open, trying not to make any noise. She stealthily tip-toed into the room, and closed the door behind her.

The wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright either. The only light coming from a bedside lamp, that was turned on. Walking over to the single sheet bed, Sakura observed the form that laid on it's side, un-moving, the cover pulled up to their belly-button.

It was Mello.

His eyes were closed, as he was sleeping, and his yellow hair. Sakura watched him closely, as he began to slighty cringe, as though having a bad dream.

His breath sort of shortened, as though he couldn't breathe. He looked so pitiful, Sakura felt bad for the poor guy. But she didn't wake him.

Remembering why she was there, Sakura didn't move. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't wake him up, and she doubted he'd wake up on his own anytime soon.

She wathced as he shifted, and realized:

He was shirtless.

She couldn't help but stare at his toned body.

Peeling her eyes off him, she thought frantically, _'Great! H-How am I suppose to do this if I can't even focus?'_ She barrated herself mentally. Her rants suddenly stopped.

Was it her imagination? Was it her imagination, or did Mello just mumble something in his sleep? Leaning closer, she listned.

"..._Sakura..'_ She shot up, and froze, like a deer in headlights. Shocked, she stared down at the sleeping Mello, and tried to register what she'd heard.

Mello had just said her name.

An asleep Mello just mumbled her name.

A _shirtless asleep_ Mello had just mumbled her name. Feeling her face heat up, Sakura didn't know what to do. Even more so, when he began to stir.

_'He's waking up!'_

She thought frantically. His eyes opened a bit, then closed again. This repeated sevral times, each time, his eyes opening a little wider.

He sat up lazily, and paused. The sheet fell off of his stomach, revealing the rest of his toned stomach, and black sweatpants. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he lened forward, stretching his back. He looked up, and frozed.

They stared at eachother silently, neither knowing, nor registering what is going on.

As the sleep faded from his eyes, the curious look on his face turned to one of scorn, and he turned sharply away. Well, as sharp as one could turn while they were half asleep.

He huffed.

"Mello...I...I'm sorry." She said quietly.

After a moment's of silent, He huffed again. Walking around the bed, so she could see his face, Sakura sat on the bed.

"Mello?"

He turned away, avoiding her face. She twisted her body and leaned over so that she could see him again, and he turned his head away. Again.

"_Mello? _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that Near guy up. I had no right to do that, and you probably won't admit it, but I know it hurt you, and I'm sorry." She said quietly.

After hesitation, he huffs slowly.

Standing up slowly, her head low, Sakura turned towards the door. "I don't blame you for ignoring me. If I were you, I'd hate me too." She said stepping toards the door.

She walked towards the exit, only to stumble backwards. She closed her eyes, expacting an impact, and when it came, she was, to say the least, surprised.

Opening her eyes, she realized.

Mello had grabbed her wrist, and pulled her backwards towards him, causing her to fall. He had pulled her into his bare chest, and wrapped his arms around her. His head was turned where chin rested on her shoulder, though he was taller than her. Mello's arms tightened around her.

"...Sakura...I could never...I could never hate you..." He whispered.

Sakura relaxed in his grip. For a moment, she felt as though he was going to hit her, and she scolded herself for even thinking of that. Leaning into him, she sighed.

_'He's so warm..'_

She thought contently.

...

...

Her face heated up. She suddenly remembered exactly _why_ he was so warm. He was still shirtless. Trying to back herself out of his embrace, she felt so stupid. And to make it worse,

Mello wouldn't let go. She suddenly stopped struggling when they heard shouts from outside. The door opened casually, revealing a grinning Matt.

Jerking his head towards them, in a greeting, "Sup. Mello, the guy's here. Time to make the trade." He said, his grin widening at the sight before him. Mello nods.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a minute." He says, not letting go. Once Matt leaves, with promises to 'See ya' later'. Mello holds her for a few more minutes, before his grip suddenly tightens possesively.

"M-Mello?"

"Sakura..._I'm sorry."_ He apoligized, and pulled an object out of his pocket. She felt him place the point of it at her head, and recongnized the feeling of cold metal.

"I'm so sorry Sakura..." She feels somethnig wet dripping onto her shoulder, and suddenly is overcome with panic.

She hears a click.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Bang!


	10. Randomness and catchy phrases

"M-Mello?"

"Sakura..._I'm sorry."_ He apoligized, and pulled an object out of his pocket. She felt him place the point of it at her head, and recongnized the feeling of cold metal.

"I'm so sorry Sakura..." She feels somethnig wet dripping onto her shoulder, and suddenly is overcome with panic.

She hears a click.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

**Bang!**

* * *

Sakura is frozen. She feels Mello unwrap his arms from around her, and pull back. Looking at him, she realizes what he is holding, is what Light and Ryuzaki called a

'gun'. She reachs up and touches her shoulder. Feeling something wet, she pulls back and looks at her fingers. They are covered in an all too familiar red coloured substance.

She reconized the sight immidiatly. It was blood. Looking to the object in Mello's hand, she sees it's also covered in blood. Mello must have gripped the gun so hard his hands bled.

Placing the gun down on the stand, Mello looked down, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. Too stunned to speak, Sakura stared in shock. Mello turned away, his head hanging slightly as if in shame.

"I...Sakura. I..." He stumbled for words. "I had to do that. I had to test you, even if it meant putting myself in danger. I had to make sure you wouldn't kill me." He explained,

"M-..Mello..." She began, walking over to him, and wrapping her arms around him in an all too familair way. She remembered, she'd hugged Sasuke like this when he was out of control. "Your my best-friend..I could never kill you...Even if I am still your hostage." She cooed. The last part made him chuckle, and he visably lightened up. Turning to face her, he grinned.

"Right. That means you have to listen to me," He teased, "But to make it up to you, I'm going to take you for a drive. Just you and me."

Sakura nodded. _'Just you and me...'_ She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Black eyes met blue. They stared at eachother for a while, neither of them speaking. Until one of them broke the silence,

"Hello. I'm Ryuzaki. Can I help you with something?" L asked puzzled.

"Don't play dumb! I'm Naruto, the next Hokage! And I'm here for Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, immitating Lee's 'good guy pose'.

L's eyes narrowed slightly, "Sakura-_chan?"_ This boy had called her that. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah Sakura-**_Chan!_** I'm here to bring her back to Konaha! Be_lieve_ it!" He shout.

'Mm? Konaha?'

He remembered Sakura had mentioned something about it, and he'd heard that word in his dream.

L looked at the boy. He had questions to ask.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

"..Uh, Naruto..But I don't have time for this!"

"If you stay and cooperate I'll give you something."

"...Ramen?"

"Deal."

"Ok!" Narutp shouts happily.

"What is Konaha?"

'Huh? Oh..It's our village."

"Next question, What is your relationship with Sakura, and how do you know her?"

"She's my best friend! And were on the same team!" He shouts. L sighed. He'd have to get this kid to explain.

This would take a while.

* * *

He walked closer to the street, making sure to keep in the shadows to avoid being seen. He watched the two carefully, observing them. He'd been watching for a while now.

He uncounciously touched the bag on his shoulder lightly. It had everything he'd need. There were two of them, of the people he was watching. One was a young man, about 17-18. He was tall, with a sort off muscular build. It was hard to tell though, because of the red lether jacke, with the black rim. The other, was a girl, about the same age, give or take a year or two. She had shoulder length pink hair, which he thought was odd. Then again, he knew he wasn't one to talk, since he had black hair and red eyes. Speaking of eyes, he observed that her's were a rare shade of emerald. She was quite pretty, with a pale face, and nice figure. She was undoubtably attractive.

And he just wanted to rip her apart. Literally. . He chuckled to himself. This was unplanned, but he'd make up for lost time later. This girl knew alot. He could sense it.

And he wanted to know everything she did. But, being a serial killer had it's dis-advantages. He wouldn't be able to just walk out there and grabe her. No, that would be too risky. He'd have to wait, and plan.

Eventually, she was going to die.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm going to die!" Tsunade cried. She had been sober for four hours! And that damn Shizune wasn't getting her sake any time soon... "Shizune. I am your Hokage, and I order you to get me some sake." She demands agrily. Her dark haired assistant just looks at her oddly.

"Tsunde-sama, you can not have sake because we're still looking for Sakura." Shizune explained. Feeling suddenly guilty, Tsunade said nothing.

_'I'm terrible. Sakura is missing and I am worried about sake.'_

"Oh! Tsunade-sama, it appears that Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing as well."

"What? What time?" Tsunade asks. She hoped Kakashi didn't go missing as well. That would be a disaster. But right now, she had to focus on finding the two teens.

"It appears that he was last seen headed in the direction of Suna." Tunade froze. Suna?

She growled. She and Gaara never did get along, and he loved finding ways to aggrivate her. Was it possible that he had something tp do with Sakura and Naruto's dissapearences? She didn't think he'd hurt them, but it still bothered her. Gaara was unpredictable after all.

"Grr...I'll kick his ass! Get that bastard Gaara here. Now!" She roars. Shizune runs as fast as she can out of the room.

* * *

"I'll kick your ass." She growled. Gaara just stared at her, amused.

"Oh? What for?"

"..You know what for!" She snarls, "Now where are they?"

"Who?"

"Sakura and Naruto."

"I don't have to answer that."

"Gaara. Stop avoiding the question. Where are they?"

"Like I said, I don't have to answer that. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Gaara..Do you remebmer the last time Sakura got angry at Naruto because he walked in on her went into her room without asking?"

He hesitated. "Yes. I do recall." He said slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, he didn't touch anything of course, but she still punched him so hard he flew all the way to the eastern wall." she says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so?" He asks timidly. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, when I find her, and believe me, I will. And I'll tell her some things."

"Like what?" He couldn't hide his curiousity.

Tsunade doesn't answer. She twirls her chair, from side to side, a pleasant smile ever present of her face.

"Hmm..If she got _so_ mad over something like _that _being done by _Naruto..._ I wonder what she'd do if I told her about _that mission_ you went on as a jonin. You know, the one where you came to Konaha?" She sighed, mockingly, "Must I go into to details?"

"You wouldn't.." He said, glaring.

Tusnade chuckles hettily, "Uh hu hu hu-Yes I would." She says fiercly. The two glared at eachother.

Gaara weighed his options. If he told her, Naruto would definatly be angry. It wsn't that he was afraid of the little twirp, but he knew that Naruto had a lot of information Gaara didn't want anyone to know. Including this _mission_ that Tsunade talked about, which Naruto alredy hung over his head as it was. He'd tell Sakura, and god knows what _she'd _do him if she found out.

If he _didn't _tell her, Naruto wouldn't be angry and he wouldn't tell Sakura. But then, Tsunade would be pissed, and _she_ would tell Sakura. Then Sakura would get boiling mad, and try to kill him, a task in which she would most likely succeed. Eventually. He could protect himself, and block her attacks with his sand, and restrain her until she calms down. But if he accidently hurt her, Tsunade would kill him, and he couldn't do anything about that. Or Sakura would tell Tsunade he hurt her when he really didn't, just to get back at him. Either way, he came up with the same conclusion.

He was going to die.

* * *

"I'm going to die!" Mello shous. Sakura sweatdrops. They had just returned from their drive.

"Man up you big baby!" Sakura teases. All that happened was that Mello had tripped and hit his head. She'd checked it and it was fine, but he just wouldn't shut up.

Walking over to the still complaining Mello, Sakura put her head on his head. It began to glow a vibrant green, and Mello felt the pain quickly fade.

"Whoa Sakura, what did you do?"

"Nothing." She answers, quick to cover up her mistake. She yawns, "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to sleep. See ya later Mello." And she walks into her temporary room.

"Yea. See you later." Mello whispers, a dissapointed frown forming on his face. He knew something wasn't right. He'd have to watch Sakura carefully. He didn't want anything to her. He'd stolen her from L himself, and he knew L knew it was him. L was his hero, and he hated doing this to him, but he couldn't let Near beat him. He'd intended to return Sakura to L, in exchange for the notebook. He'd planned to not harm her and give her back him. But things didn;t go as planned. Because now, he'd become attached. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. Sakura was the first person to ever really care about him, for who he was, and not for how smart he was, or because he was in line to become the next L. And now that he'd become so attached, he's messed up. Now:

He had no intention of giving her back.

* * *

"What?" L asked, dumb founded. Naruto sighed.

_'And I thought I was a bad listener.'_

He thought, and began to reapeat his explaination.

"Well, we come from a hidden village. A hidden village is a village full of ninja. There are four of these villages, the major ones anyway. The main ones are Suna and Konaha. We're from Konaha. There are also different ranks of ninja. The lowest being Genin and going on to Chunin. Then jonin, and then Shinobi. Our sensei is Kakashi Hatake. A sensei is the person who teaches you all about the ninja life. Our Hokage is Tsunade-BaaChan. A Hokage is the ruler of a village. There are also the Kazekage, the leader of Suna, and the Mizukage, and the Jakukaze. Oh yeah, and you are put on a team of three." Finnishing up his explaination, he took a deep breath.

"Get it now?"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Light demands snidely. Naruto face-palmed.

* * *

He'd do it now. He ran over his plan mentally. He'd sneak in, grab her, and get out. It was simple. He'd do it quickly, and stealthily. Noone would know until it was too late. And even better, he wouldn't have to worry about L. He'd slipped past that detective many times. Wiping the wet black hair out of his face, he chuckled. He had nothing to worry about. Blinking his red eyes, he adjusted his vision. He'd get her. There was no doubt about it in his mind. Becuase, Beyond Birthday, always got what he wanted.

No lupoles involved.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! ^^ Review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas,**

**Or requests for something to happen in the story, plz let me know. Your opinion is apprecited! Also, The next chapter will be specail treat. And to please everyone, I'll put in violence, fluff, drama, and every other possible genre and plot. That's all! Arigatou for reading! :D Love you all**

**fffffffffffff fffffffffffff**

** ffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffffff**

** fffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffff**

** fffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffffffffffff**

** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffff **

** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffffffff**

** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffffff **

** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffff**

** ffffffffffffffffffffffffffff **

** ffffffffffffffffffff**

** fffffffffffffff**

** LOVE**


	11. Strange new feelings, and Stalkers?

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I want to play a game. Go to the village gate to find your first clue._

_I know where Sakura is, and I'll gladly bring her back. But that's only if you win._

_But I'll warn you, it won't be easy. There are 12 clues you must find. Each one will give you hints to_

_the location of the next. If you don't find them in order, it won't work. Here. you'll need this marker._

_The instructions are simple. every time you find a clue, in one of the corners, will be a letter, and a number._

_The number is to show you if you have the right clue. You should right the letter on your arm or a piece of paper._

_This game is for your only. If you tell anyone about it, I'll retrieve the clues and you'll never see Sakura again._

_Some of the clues have word scrambles to reveal the location. Good luck._

_Oh, yeah. I should probably mention that Naruto is in the same place. Happy hunting, Tsunada-sama._

_PS: You're preliminary clue: Go to the village gates: Here is your first puzzle._

Tsunade stared at the note for a long time. Her heart felt like it would beat right out of her over sized chest.

"S..Shizune...?"

"Huh? Yes, what is it Tsunade-sama?" She asks, surprised. Suddenly remembering what the note said, she added quickly,

"Nothing. Have you finished your work? Good. I'm going for a walk." She had to get to the village gates.

* * *

_Dear L,_

_I want to play a game. Go to the City Hall to find your first clue._

_I know where Sakura is, and I'll gladly bring her back. But that's only if you win._

_But I'll warn you, it won't be easy. There are 12 clues you must find. Each one will give you hints to_

_the location of the next. If you don't find them in order, it won't work. Here. you'll need this marker._

_The instructions are simple. Everytime you find a clue, in one of the corners, will be a letter, and a number._

_The number is to show you if you have the right clue. You should right the letter on your arm or a peice of paper._

_This game is for you only. If you tell anyone about it, I'll retrieve the clues and you'll never see Sakura again._

_Some of the clues have word scrambles to reveal the location. Good luck._

_Oh, yeah, I should probably mention that you should hurry. Your time is limited. Happy hunting, L._

_PS: You're preliminary clue: City Park= Tall Trees.. Here is your first puzzle. And just to give you a hint,_

_Check Light's e-mail._

He blinked. How did this person get this _in_ here? And even more so, they knew where Sakura was? L rubbed his temples with one hand, the other holding the note.

"What? Who sent that? How do they know where Sakura-Chan is?" Naruto shouts into his ear, obviously having had read the note over his shoulder.

ignoring Naruto, L tried to process the note.

It said to go to City hall, but the puzzle was with City Park.

"Light_, check_ your E-mail." He orders. Nodding, Light pulls up to the computer, and logs in. Sure enough, he has one new E-mail.

_Yay! I guess you really aren't stupid ^^. Or maybe you are. One way to find out. Since it's your first time, I'll tell you where the first clue is._

_Be warned, this is the last straight answer you'll get._

_What do City park and City hall have in common? Pillars. First one to the left._

_-.L.P.A.G_

L got up. He had to get to City Hall.

"Watari. Get the limo please. I need to get something from City Hall."

* * *

_1._

_Congrats Tsunade! You found the first clue._

_Here is your puzzle:_

_What does a cat have, that no other animal has?_

_Hint: The first letter of the one word answer._

_You'll have to wait a week for the next clue. M_

She quickly wrote the letter 'M' on the paper. But what did this one mean? A kitten that isn't a cat? It was strange. Some of the clues had two letters instead of one...

And the person was right, the first one would be easy. This question was commonly known. She wrote the letter _'k'_ for 'kittens' on the paper.

* * *

_1._

_Congrats L! You found the first clue_.

_Here is your puzzle._

L stared. That wa it. There was nothing else one the paper. Being a genuis and all, he guessed the puzzle was that he had to find a clue without help. Clever.

"So, what are we doing?" Naruto asks, confused, annoyed, and angry. "And you never gave me my Ramen!" He explodes.

"Calm down. We'll go get it now." L comforts.

"Yay!" He cheers happily, the rest of the room sweat dropping from his sudden mood swing.

"But, when we get back, , it'll be time to make the trade." He warns warily. They nod, and get to work preparing for the raid.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the restaurant, and Naruto haad his noodles.

"So, Naruto, what have you and Sakura been through?" L asks, making conversation, and ignoring the Naruto that was wolf-ing down his food.

"That's easy! I had a huge crush on Sakura-Chan!" He exclaims. L feels strange when he says this. It felt like his stomach twisted, and he could actually _feel_ his own blood heat up.

"But I'm over it now. Now I like Hinata-Chan!" He continues, and the feeling fades suddenly.

"And then, there's Sasuke." Naruto adds darkly. "Sakura-Chan was in love him." This time, the twisted feeling is in his chest, and his head starts to hurt. He thought all these feeling were strange, because he's never felt them before, and he didn't like the fact that Sakura loved someone for some reason. But back to the feelings, and he hoped he wasn't having a heart attack. **:D**

**"So,** what else happened with this Sasuke?"

"Well, he turned rouge. We were going through exams, see, and this snake dude bit him, and put a curse on him. He's always wanted to kill his brother, because his brother killed his clan, see, and Sasuke loved the power that the curse gave him, and he wanted more of it, see, and one night, Sakura-Chan went for a walk when she saw Sasuke with a bag headed towards the village exits. She begged him to stay, even told him she loved him, and when that didn't work she thretened to scream. After all that he had the nerve to knock her out from behind with a rock, see, and he left her on a cold bench in the middle of the night. Then, years later, He shows up again, part of the Akatsuki, an enemy group. He tried to destroy our village, but thanks to Tsunade-Baa-Chan, he failed. He's still trying though, and now that he's killed his brother, he's a lot stronger." He explains, barely breathing, before resuming his gory feast.

Silence. That is all there was. For quite a long time, actually. Until Mello breaks the silence suddenly asking,

"Sakura, we're friends, right?"

surprised, she nods, "Yes. Of course."

"Then...If it came down to it...Would you let me die?"

Shocked at his question, she carefully pry's into it,

"Not if I could do any thing about it.." she says. He abruptly nods, gets up, and walks out of the room.

* * *

Why did he do this? He had to let her leave. He _had_ to.

But he didn't want to.

Why should he, someone who has never known friendship before, or been able to have something without worrying about Near stealing it out from under him, have to give up, yet another thing that he held close? It just wasn't fair!

_'But I have to...'_

He thought glumly. Feeling suddenly enraged, he punches the wall, scaring two thugs, and cracking the barrier. He walked on, into his room, and fell lazily onto his bed, struggling to get some sleep. It was late.

* * *

He watched her carefully, through the window. He stayed several feet away, behind a bush, and hidden if the shadows. He unconsciously touched the bag on his shoulder. It had every thing he'd need.

_'It's almost time, and everything is going according to plan. Those two, Near, and Mello, will kill each other. Or at least Near will kill Mello. Either way, that will leave the girl unprotected.'_ He thinks darkly, his figure fading into the night.

* * *

"Alright. Lets go." L orders. Everyone nods, and put on their police helmets.

"I'll do the best I can, L." says, his eyes glowing from the deal he made with Ryuk. L looks at him determinedly,

"Good luck."

_'Make it back safely.' _He thinks, as there is a sudden**_ Bang!_**, and startled screams are heard.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry these are becoming o short but I just haven't had time to make longer ones. I'll try though so don't worry! Also, I would like to give a shout out to my good friend, and a big fan of this story, ****ChErRyBlOsSoM274**** ! You go girl! :D Also, sorry about ',he hit her with a rock, see,' and L thinking he was having a heart attack, but I couldn't resist! ^^ See you guys later!**

PS: The next chp will be up in a few days!

.


	12. Resue and suspocion!

"Alright. Lets go." L orders. Everyone nods, and put on their police helmets.

"I'll do the best I can, L." says, his eyes glowing from the deal he made with Ryuk. L looks at him determinedly,

"Good luck."

_'Make it back safely.' _He thinks, as there is a sudden**_ Bang!_**, and startled screams are heard. Everyone twirls around, only to see a scared Matsuda holding a smoking gun.

Mochi angrily jerks the gun out of his hands.

**-Time skip to when they corner Mello because I don't wanna write that-**

"Give yourself up, Mihael Keehl." warns, the rest of the swat team surrounding him. Mello weighed his options. Surrendering wasn't one of them. He had to do it. He had to press the button. He did, and entire building, exploded.

* * *

She watched as the other's gathered around 's hospital bed. After Light's outburst, the monitor had flat lined, and they decided it was best to leave, and comfort the 'hysterical' Light. As the other's exited the room, Sakura stayed seated, staring at the flat monitor oddly. L, being the last to exit, stopped at the door, and looked at her curiously.

"Are you coming, Sakura-san?" He asks.

"I'll be out in a minute." She replies, not bothering to look at him. Accepting her answer, L exited the room.

"Oh, ." She begins softly, "It's far too soon for you to die. You have _much_ to live for." She says, placing her hands over his chest. They glowed a bright green colour, and the monitor slowly began to have beats on it. Although she had saved him, it would take a while for him to wake up. She sighed slightly, and exited the room while the nurses rushed in. Once outside, Sakura noticed L and Light standing next to the wall, presumably waiting for her. As she approached, she could catch some of the conversation they were having.

"...No. That's not what I..."

"...Yes. It it...She...Him..."

"...Doesn't matter...They're...Friends."

Finally noticing her, the two stop talking, and turn to her.

"Ah, Sakura-san, you're here." L says, a small smile forming.

"Hey Sakura. L, lets head back guys." Light requests. The two agree, and they make their way back to the base. L walked closer to her than normal, she observed. Almost... _possessive._

When they arrived, Sakura went straight to her room. She didn't want to be around the others right now, and part of was because Light never took his eyes off of her the whole way home.

_'You can't be dead, Mello...You can't be.'_

She thinks. Mello was alive. She knew it. That's what she **had** to believe. Sakura thought back to the promise they'd made.

_"Mello! You can't let yourself die."_

_"Alright Sakura. Lets make a promise."_

_"What kind of promise?"_

_"I'll try not to die, but I have to disappear for a while. That is __**my **__side of the promise."_

_"What's my side of it?"_

_"...You have to wait for me. No matter how long it takes, your won't forget about me."_

_"...I promise."_

_"...I promise."_

Knock Knock!

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura looked towards the door.

"Uh...Come in!"

The door opens, revealing an odd looking Light, and the floating _thing_ behind him.

"Hey." He greets, walking into the room. Her reply is a simple nod.

"Careful Light. She's _dangerous."_ The _thing_ warns amusedly. Light glances back quickly, then returns his gaze to Sakura.

"So, Sakura, since you're going to be here a while, I think we should get to know each other better." He says with a charming smile.

"What do you want to know?" She asks dully. She didn't care why he was here right now. She just wanted to sleep!

_**Hey Saku! Lets kick his ass if he tries anything. I'm tired, and this asshole is annoying**_!

Her inner shouts, and she jumps slightly at the sudden voice. Silently agreeing with her inner, she urges Light to hurry it up.

"What is your opinion on Kira?"

"Well, I guess I understand where he's coming from," She begins, and the light in Light's eyes shines, "But I dont agree with how he's going about it. despite what he believes, he is not God. He never will be, and he needs to wake up from this silly dream of his. Even if he does manage to create a new world, it won't last long. Humans are greedy, and wars will start again. In the end, all of the deaths are unnesacary, and he will only end up destroying himself." Yep, it disappeared.

"Well, for starters, what exactly is your relationship with a man named Naruto?"

"..." She stares at him, first with shock, then suspicion. "How do you know Naruto?"

"Well..." He can't finnish his sentence, as a flash of yellow zips past him, and barrels into Sakura, knocking her off the bed.

"Sakura-Chan!" A familiar voice shouts, as the thing pulls away to look at her. Opening her eyes, she is met with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a goofy grin.

"Naruto!" She says, shocked. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Gaara helped me!" He shouts happily, once again wrapping her in a suffocating hug.

"Naruto-san! I told you you couldn't go in there!" Misa shouts, running into the room. She stops suddenly, seeing Light, and stands there for a while.

"L-...Light-kun..What are you doing in here?" She asks, glancing at Sakura nervously . Light glares at her, before getting up and leaving the room. Passing a curious L as he does so, with Misa following closely behind.

"I see you've found Sakura." L says, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yep! Yep! Yep! Believe it! I'm so happy I could die in fact I might have a heart attack."

"That is not something we joke about, Naruto-san."

"Sorry."

* * *

_He is once again surrounded in darkness. Like the last time, he walks towards the white light, despite the voices screaming in his head, warning him against it, telling him not to go near it. They say he has to get as far away from that light as possible._

_When he touches it, he doesn't wake up. He sees himself sitting on a bed, a bed he remembered. This was the bed he sat on as a child, when he was at Whammy's. He is all alone. But something was different about it. Whenever he had sat on that bed, he would sit with his head between his knees. In this vision, he was looking towards a door. He didn't recognize the door, and he was certain it wasn't there at Whammy's now. The door, he noticed, had a strange aura about it. Upon trying to walk to the door, he found that he could not move. He watched his younger self, until the room suddenly darkened, and shadow figures danced on the walls._

_"So you're back?" Young L asks curiously._

_"Hai," A voice says. It is cold, distant, and void of any emotion._

_"I believe we already settled this? Or is there another non straight answer you want to give me?" Young L asks criticaly. The voice chuckles._

_"Actually, I was going to give you a straight answer," It begins, " But since you're being that way, here it is..._

_At midnight, the rose will bloom Be careful dear L,_

_Death is all around you._

_But do not fret,_

_It's only just begun,_

_You've got quite a while,_

_Until this is done._

_The blood has yet to fall,_

_And I do hope you get it all,_

_For it's a game of chess,_

_Only the bet, is your own death."_

_The voice chimes, before fading. L sees that the door stops glowing, and room turns completely dark. Young L turns on the lamp, and the room fills with light. The door is gone. The scene fades, and he is left in the dark. A hand, melts out of the darkness, and comes to him. The voices in his head panic, and begin to scream for him to run, run away from this horrible place, and the hand. He stays, and the hand uses two fingers to press against his forehead._

_"Forgive me, L Lawliet." A woman's voice says, before L feels an enormous amount of pain shoots through him._

He shoots up, sitting upright. He looks over to Sakura, who is sleeping on the bed next to him. They are sleeping in the same room. It was required, of course. Despite all that had happened, there was still a 2% chance of her being Kira, or having something to do with him, and he couldn't risk it. Deciding against going back to sleep, he settled for watching Sakura. She was twitching slightly, as if having a bad dream. He leaned closer, observing her.

'Why am I doing this? It's almost like I can't stop being around her...What is happing to me?'

He thinks, frustrated. He needed some air. Silently, he unlocked the handcuffs. She would be fine for at least 10 minuted, right?

Walking down the hall, he entered the survaliace room. He could watch them from here, and get some space at the same time. He noticed something odd.

Movement in the corner of camera 12. The hall way. The figure moved into the frame, and L recognized Light. He had his arms crossed over something, like he was protecting it. But what could it be? It was a notebook, L realized, as Light opened it, and wrote something in it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Light?" Ryuk asks, hesitantly.

"No, actually I'm not. I don't want to do this, but I'm not sure I have a choice." Light answers quietly. His voice is stange, Ryuk realizes. It's almost..._sad? _How odd.

"It's not too late Light. You can still erase that name.."

Light looks back at Ryuk, and weighs his options.

"But, you can also leave it there, and see what happens. I'm sure it'd be interesting." Ryuk says, laughing hysterically. Light sides with Ryuk, his curiosity getting the better of him. He closes the notebook, and walks towards his room, not knowing of the glaring black eyes watching him.

* * *

**Hello my readers! ^^ I'd like to thank you all for your continured support, and WOW, 64 reviews? AWESOME! You guys are great I love you all! :D And also, the next chapter will be up soon, but it'll tke a few days... Sorry my chapters are getting short but id ont have much time to write. Anywho, Yes, the person in the shadow is still here, i just forgot to put a scene in sorry.**

**further more, I have a few things to ask of you. 1: Would you be interested in cute little one-shots between chapters every now and then? I think that's all for now! TTYL!**


	13. Plans begin to unravel

He shoots up, sitting upright. He looks over to Sakura, who is sleeping on the bed next to him. They are sleeping in the same room. It was required, of course. Despite all that had happened, there was still a 2% chance of her being Kira, or having something to do with him, and he couldn't risk it. Deciding against going back to sleep, he settled for watching Sakura. She was twitching slightly, as if having a bad dream. He leaned closer, observing her.

_'Why am I doing this? It's almost like I can't stop being around her...What is happening to me?'_

He thinks, frustrated. He needed some air. Silently, he unlocked the handcuffs. She would be fine for at least 10 minutes, right?

Walking down the hall, he entered the camera room. He could watch them from here, and get some space at the same time. He noticed something odd.

Movement in the corner of camera 12. The hall way. The figure moved into the frame, and L recognized Light. He had his arms crossed over something, like he was protecting it. But what could it be? It was a notebook, L realized, as Light opened it, and wrote something in it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Light?" Ryuk asks, hesitantly.

"No, actually I'm not. I don't want to do this, but I'm not sure I have a choice." Light answers quietly. His voice is strange, Ryuk realizes. It's almost..._sad? _How odd.

"It's not too late Light. You can still erase that name.."

Light looks back at Ryuk, and weighs his options.

"But, you can also leave it there, and see what happens. I'm sure it'd be interesting." Ryuk says, laughing hysterically. Light sides with Ryuk, his curiosity getting the better of him. He closes the notebook, and walks towards his room, not knowing of the glaring black eyes watching him.

* * *

'What are you up to, Light? And are you really Kira?'

L thinks, watching as Light exits the hall, and enters into his own bedroom. L sits and watches all the camera's. Naruto, who was currently sleeping in the same room as L and Sakura, was snoring loudly. Sakura however, slept soundless.

* * *

Sakura woke with a startle. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was still only 5:23AM. It would be another hour before the others got up. That wasn't the only thing she noticed though.

She reach up to rub her eyes, only to find that she couldn't. Looking to her hand, she realized she was handcuffed to the bed! Growling, she uses what chakra she has, and breaks the chain. She stands up.

She had work to do.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan." Light says, walking down the street, a confused Ryuk flying behind him.

"What do you mean Light? He saw you write a name in your death note."

"My point exactly. He knows that I would never be so careless, so this is bound to stump him for a while. That will give us time to plan my next move." He begins, taking his vibrating phone and placing it to his ear. Before hitting the accept button, he adds, "Beginning with Mikami."

"God, I have news..."

* * *

"Why the _hell_, would you find it required to handcuff me to a metal post?" She seethed at the curious, but clueless, L.

"Like I explained earlier, there is still a 2% chance that you have something to do with Kira. On that matter, why would you find it required to break the handcuffs?" He says, still staring at the monitor.

"Because I wanted to get up." She says. He is silent.

"I have requested the assistance of my underlings. They will contact us shortly." He says to the rest of the group.

_'Everyone is here. Good. But what I saw last night...'_

He thinks back to seeing Light write something. _'I have a bad feeling about it, but everyone seems to be okay, and there have been no deaths the past few days.' _He thinks. There's something he's missing, he just knows it. But he can't put his finger on it...

_'Heh heh..That's right L, think it up...You'll never catch me! I am Kira. I am the God, of the new world! And you... Well, you'll be punished for defying a God..You'll pay the ultimate price...'_

Light thinks evilly, glaring at L.

"I'll be back you guys. I need some fresh air." Light explains with a charming smile, he leaves.

* * *

"Ryuk?"

"Yeeeessss?"

"She's not dead."

Ryuk laughs crazily once more. "I told you something interesting would happen."

"Yes but why isn't she dead?" Light asks, irritated.

"Well Light, you see, the death note is meant for the Shinigami to shorten humans lives. Therefor, it works only on humans from **this** world."

Light is silent for a while, contemplating his choices. "Right. Okay, I can use this to my advantage. Sakura will be the perfect scape goat." He says darkly. He hers footsteps from behind him. He turns, to see Naruto standing there against the wall, his hair casting shadows over his eyes. He walks closer to Light.

"Listen you," He lifts his head up, revealing his blue eyes, and glares like Gaara at Light. "If you **ever**...Do something to hurt Sakura-Chan..." He steps closer threateningly, and he is about half an inch taller than Light. He glares down at him. "Then I'll kill you myself..Believe it." He glares for a good 5 seconds, then turns sharply away, and disappears into a puff of smoke.

"Man...That guy is _scary.."_ Ryuk says. Light can't tell if he is joking or being serious.

"Whatever. Lets get back to the others." Light said, and he along with Ryuk head back into the building.

* * *

He wanted to see her again. It was like he needed to see her. But he couldn't. She was back with L now, and he wasn't stupid enough to try that. He'd have to wait for an opportunity. Get her alone. No, that wouldn't work.

Besides, even if he did get a chance, he couldn't let her see him like this. He touched the burned patch of skin under and around his left eye. He couldn't. He _wouldn't!_.

...Would he?

He _had_ promised her...Sighing, he laid down on the bed.

"What to do? What to do?..."

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-Chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-Chan!"

"What?"

"Hi!"

"Naruto! I'll kill you, you annoying little twirp!" Sakura yells. Naruto cowers in fear of the hot-headed pinkette.

"Sakura-Chan no!"

Right before she hits him, there is a siren outside, and the sounds of people screaming.

_**Tututututututututututututu!**_

* * *

_**Just a little note, that sound at the end was a machine gun but its hard to explain what they sound like! And sorry it's been so long you guys, I missed you all! Happy holidays!**_


	14. 14 Does it work?

He wanted to see her again. It was like he needed to see her. But he couldn't. She was back with L now, and he wasn't stupid enough to try that. He'd have to wait for an opportunity. Get her alone. No, that wouldn't work.

Besides, even if he did get a chance, he couldn't let her see him like this. He touched the burned patch of skin under and around his left eye. He couldn't. He _wouldn't!_.

...Would he? He _had_ promised her...Sighing, he laid down on the bed.

"What to do? What to do?..."

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-Chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-Chan!"

"What?"

"Hi!"

"Naruto! I'll kill you, you annoying little twirp!" Sakura yells. Naruto cowers in fear of the hot-headed pinkette.

"Sakura-Chan _no_!"

Right before she hits him, there is a siren outside, and the sounds of people screaming.

**Tututututututututututututu!**

"Huh? What the hell was that?"

"I think it was one of those weird '_trigger things_' that Light was telling me about earlier."

"They're called _guns_." Light says snidely, glaring at the young blonde. "Not that you would know." He grumbled, only to receive a glare from the pinkette sitting next to the blonde.

"Thank you, _smart-ass_. Now if you don't mind, could you stop being such a prick and leave Naruto alone? You've been at him _all_ day," She says, getting up and walking closer to Light. "Now, if you'd like to keep that tongue of yours, I suggest you lay off!" She snarls. Light winces at her tone but doesn't respond.

"Oooh, careful Light, I think she's angry!" Ryuk joked in between hysterics.

"Sakura-san, I suggest you calm yourself," L pitched in, "Besides, it wouldn't do us any good if Light got hurt, it would just result in one less team member."

Sakura let her gaze linger on Light threateningly for a minute before growling and sitting back down, this time in between L and Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto chirps happily, smiling at her attentively. She gives him a small smile and nods. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she glances over to L, who doesn't try to hide the fact that he is starring. Deciding it better not to snap at him, she sweetens her tone.

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"Not at all, Sakura-san."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Does it _bother_ you?"

"...Not at all." She replies. Her tone is begging for an argument, as she narrows her eyes slightly at the unsuspecting L. He stares at her curiously, tilting his head slighty to the side, and Sakura has to look away to keep the smile off her face at his cuteness.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" L asks, leaning towards her.

"W-what are you doing? Stay away!" She demands, ducking under his hand as it reaches up to check her forehead. By the look on his face, this just confuses him more.

"Yeah, Sakura-_san"_ Light says mockingly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Light-_teme"_ she mocks back. He growls and glowers at her. The two are locked in a staring match until clears his throat to get their attention.

"Light, you know better than to be rude. Haruno-san has been through a lot lately, and you should at least be considerate of her situation." He scold Light. Light opens and closes his mouth several times to argue, but eventually decides against it. Sakura, being the opportunistic, devious girl she was, saw this chance and didn't hesitate to pounce on it.

"Hai Light-san...I was just burned in a fire that _you_ caused, kidnapped, and I can't even get home to my friends and family..And now you're being so _mean_ to me..Why?

Why are you being so inconsiderate? I already felt bad, and now you made me feel even worse!" She cries, surprisingly realistic tears falling dramatically from her eyes. She sinks over to the corner of the room and turns to where she is facing away from the group. She hides a small smirk.

"She is upset...The most likely cause is what Light said to her. You should apologize." L deduces, glancing at Light before turning his attention back to the now '_sobbing'_ Sakura.

"apologize? For what?" Light exclaims angrily.

"You made her cry. That was wrong. You need to apologize." L repeats slowly.

"Tch. It's not like-" Light stops himself mid-sentence. He knew it would him no good to argue with L right now. Taking a deep breath, he forced a polite but bitter smile onto his face. "You're right..Sakura? I'm sorry for hurting your feelings..." He gets out through clenched teeth.

She doesn't answer as she is trying not to smirk. She loved hearing Light get scolded by the others.

"You better be sorry! You hurt Sakura-chan's feelings!" Naruto yells, suddenly rejoining the conversation.

"It's alright Naruto..Light, I don't know if I can forgive you but...I'l try!" She says dramatically, a small smile on her face. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

* * *

"Why the hell do you keep glaring at me?" She suddenly asks. This Misa chick had been sending her glares every time Light so much as glanced at her, and Sakura was not amused.

"You'll never get him. He's _my_ boyfriend!" Misa states snidely. She can't help but roll her eyes. This seems to infuriate the blonde girl even more. "Don't roll your eyes at me! And stay away from Light-kun! You can't have him!"

"Why would I _want _him?" Sakura retorts annoyed.

"How would I know?" Was the stupid reply.

"You wouldn't. Besides, you can't tell me what to do, little miss Misa."

"Ugh! Light-kun, tell her to leave you alone! You've got me and you're not interested in some pathetic girl with pink hair!"

It suddenly got quiet.

"What did you just say?" Sakura asks in a low voice. Shadows are suddenly covering her eyes, and Naruto inches away from them. Misa seemed to falter for a second before speaking again.

"I said he's got me nd he's not interested in some pathetic" She is cut off when she is suddenly lifted up by collar of her shirt.

"Don't. You._ Ever,_ talk like you know me." Sakura snarls before dropping Misa carelessly to the side. " I need some air." She said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

She walked slowly down the street, making sure to take up as much time s possible. She passed an alley filled with men who shot cat calls her way. She ignored them nd kept walking. But when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, she reacted immediately.

She clasped her hand together and lifted them up above her head. She brought them down as hard as she could and hit the person behind her. She stumbled forward, and turned around to face her assailant. What she sw, shocked her. There was a boy with blonde hair, his hed down, dubbling over and clutching his stomach.

It wasn't the fact that he was blonde that startled her, it was that she knew this person.

"Mello?"

* * *

_**A/N; Sorry its so short but while working on it last night my computer crashed and i had to restart it. Yeah so i lost all my files and had to try to rewrite it but then i couldnt remember what i put on it XD Anyway, I've been getting notes that you couldn't see the other chapter 14? Let me know if this one works plz.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi guys! I have a couple problems...I have a complete writers block for the next chapter! My mind is totaly blank and i cant stand it! Can you help plz?_**

**_-My comp has been crashing so every idea ive had has been lost_**

**_-A lot going on right now_**

**_-Im writing the rest cause there isn;t enough words to post it._**

**_Random_**

**_"I hate to advocate violence, hate, or insanity to anyone, but they've always worked for me."_**

**_Revenge_**

**_"Before you embark on a journey for revenge, dig two graves."_**

**_"Revenge is the act of passion, vengeance is the act of justice."_**

**_"When a man steals your wife, there is no better revenge than to let him keep her."_**

**_"I want to commit the murder I was insprisoned for."_**

**_"When someone is mean to me, I just make them a victim in my next book."_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mello?" she asks again. The man lifts his head up slightly, revealing a gruff and worn face, results of too many street fights. Scowling, and fter threatening the man, she continues on her walk, now even more angry than before.

She doesn't make it pass two buildings when she is grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley again. She struggled lightly, using only her minimal physical strength possible. The hand still didn't budge. Focusing a small amount of chakra through her key points, she struggled again, this time more strongly. A strange purple light surrounded the hand that covered her mouth, still holding her firmly in place.

She was shocked to realize what it was.

'..Chakra?!'

* * *

Tsunade growled as she stomped down the hallway. After Gaara had _'come to his senses',_ Tsunade knew exactly where Sakura and Naruto were. No doubt that damned Itachi knew about what happened twelve years ago. She stopped as she remembered that day.

"L-san, I'm sorry. But you must leave now, and forget about all that's happened." Tsunade said, raising two fingers to his forehead. The boy flinched, retreating backwards.

"Stop that! You and I both know that you don't belong here. You must go back to your own home." she said, trying again. The boy stayed put this time.

"Forgive me, L Lawliet."

She shuddered at the memory of the gruesome battle that had taken place that day. But she knew she had to get Naruto and Sakura back before it became too late. If se was lucky, she'd be able to slip in out without being detected by L, or Watari. The later was most likely to recognize her, so she wanted to avoid him most of all.

Forcing the thoughts out of her head, Tsunade continued on her way to the secret chamber.

* * *

"Mmph!" Sakura's muffled scream rang out. She used a chakra induced kick to free herself from the tight grip. Stumbling forward and spinning around, she cant help but gasp.

"...S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Wha...What the hell are doing here?" she shouts.

"I made a deal with you back, she'll give me a month head start to 'run'." he says nonchalantly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yells, drawing her fist back. Sasuke ducks under it, using his stealth to avoid a bruise that would certainly sting for a while.

He then appears behind her and kicks her in the back, slamming her into the ground and sliding a few feet. She expected to slam into a brick wall. But brick walls aren't soft. And they dont make an "Oof" sound when you hit them, either.

Looking back, her eyes locked onto a pair of onyx eyes. But they weren't Sasuke's.

"L?"

He smiled childishly, "Hello!"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, realizing that she'd become a broken record of sorts.

"Looking for you." he said simply. He waited a few seconds before continuing, "Now if you don't mind, who is that?" he asks, pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait a minute...Didn't I kill you?" Sakura chimes in.

"Oh yeah..." Sasuke suddenly poofs away (Don't ask)

"That was... wierd."

"Well come on. We must get back to the base before your blonde friend destroys it." he says nodding.

"Yeah, that's him alright. So, why were you looking for me?" she asks. L suddenly looks away and lowers his head.

"I was curious."

"You were worried weren't you?" she gasped, smiling victoriously.

"..."

"L! You can't deny it! You were worried about me!" she teased, skipping over the side where he was looking. His pale skin was tinted with a light shade of pink, and his eyes were wider than usual.

"It is 87% chance that you are correct." he said quickly, diverting his eyes.

"Well I think it's sweet." she replies, pecking him on the cheek. His blush only deepens and his head lowers even more. "Come on. Lets go back!" she slips her hand

into his and leads the way back to task force.


	17. On Hold!

**A/N; Hey everyone, It's me! Hapy to see me? I know you are ;) Anyway, unfortunately, I'm putting this story on hold for a while until I get a few things straightened out. I have a lot of projects going on righ now and I really want to be able to focus when I wrtie for this because I love you guys nd want to give you the best! Sorry but it's what has to be done.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Rose-Obitto.**


End file.
